Du rose au noir
by San-RSX
Summary: Chapitre 7 en ligne : Après avoir été receuillie par l'Akatsuki il ya a deux ans Sakura en part suite a une dispute avec Itachi , maintenant elle doit retrouver Hinata ...(Chapitre Hina , Shika,Tema , Gaara)
1. Default Chapter

Du rose au noir ….

Chapitre 1

Le vent soufflait fort sur le pays du feu …un vent froid glacé qui faisait geindre la nuit et c'était connu les plainte de la nuit n'avait jamais apporter rien de bon mais que pouvait il y avoir de bon maintenant elle avait déserté Konoha, pour aller ou , elle n'avait plus aucun but , elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues désormais elle était une ninja déserteuse, on ne s'apercevrait pas de sa disparition , aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de l'Hokage , tout le monde la penserait avec d'autres et ses parents ne la voyant pas revenir le soir penseraient qu'elle était aller chez Ino ou Hinata on ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition que demain soir tout au plus ça lui laissait plus d'une journée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la village caché de Konoha …..

Elle s'arrêta un instant a bout de souffle voilà des heures qu'elle avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètre sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter maintenant elle était essoufflée car malgré toute l'endurance que peux posséder un ninja celui ci n'est pas un sur homme …

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et frissonna le bruit du vent n'avait rien de rassurant il était plutôt sinistre quand elle était partie il faisait encore jour et elle apercevait ou elle allait maintenant , elle ne savait même plus qu'elle direction elle avait prise vers ou allait elle , Suna no kuni , Oto no kuni ?

Elle se pris la tête entre les mains maintenant elle était perdue , elle aurait du faire attention mais elle avait été trop pressée , pressée de quitter ce village ou elle avait été déçue de tout plus d'une seule personne que les autres mais cette personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle …

Elle secoua la tente pour chasser, ses pensées, elle était partie pour ne plus penser a lui pour ne plus penser a ses idées meurtrier insoutenable qui lui venait a l'esprit quand elle le croisait, car malgré ses paroles blessante son attitude détestable elle l'aimait encore mais le détestait …seulement la haine prenait le dessus sur l'amour …alors elle avait fuit, fuit ce village ou personne ne comprenait que Sasuke un jour se retournerai contre eux, ou personne ne la comprenait elle …

Elle dressa l'oreille , elle avait entendu un bruit près d'elle et ce n'était pas le vent

« Kisame fait plus attention … il pourrait y avoir des ninjas de Konoha dans le coin Itachi ne serra pas content si on se fait repérer … »

Itachi …elle sentit son ventre se nouer Itachi Uchiwa , il n'avait pas prononcer son nom mais elle en était sure c'était lui le frère de Sasuke , ce Kisame ne pouvait être qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki …mais que venait il faire a Konoha car c'était bien par la qu'il se dirigeait , elle sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre …., il ne l'épargnerait pas il allait la tuer…que pouvait elle faire contre eux même si Shizune sensei l'avait entraînée et qu'elle était devenue plus forte , son talent s'était la guérison et pas le combat direct encore moins contre des ninjas probablement aussi fort que Kakashi Sensei …

Il fallait qu'elle parte car maintenant au diable konoha seul sa survie comptai pourquoi se serrait elle soucier de gens qui n'avait pas compris sa détresse qui n'avait pas chercher a la sortir du gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée …

Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes akinoliser par une bonne heure restée assise dans la même position ne voulurent pas obéir …pire en essayant de bouger elle provoqua un petit craquement , la branche sur laquelle elle était assise allait céder sous son poids …

Au diable la discrétion si jamais elle devait tomber sur Kisame et son acolyte s'en était fini d'elle …

Elle sauta sur une autre branche juste avant que celle ci tombe

« Kisame regarde… »

Trop tard il l'avait repérée il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie , il se mirent a sa poursuite il n'eurent aucun ma a la rattraper qu'es ce qu'une malheureuse petit genin comme elle aurait pu faire face a eux …

Kisame l'homme a la tête de requin (NA j'ai pas pu résister il a vraiment une tête de requin T.T lol ) lui attrapa violemment les cheveux et la souleva pour mettre son visage a sa hauteur , il eut un sourire assez effrayant et la regarda avec amusement avant de se tourner vers l'autre Ninja

« Regarde moi ça Nobuki une jolie petite déserteuse de Konoha … »

IL s'adressa a Sakura comme si elle avait trois ans

« Alors on part de son village comme une méchante fifille ou tu es en mission d'espionnage …vu tes talents … »

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais …

Sakura était en très mauvaise posture …si elle devait mourir maintenant autant mourir dignement elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et regarda Kisame dans les yeux avant de lui crache au visage et de déclarer froidement

« Je suis une ninja déserteuse de Konoha , tu n'a rien d'autre a faire que d'essayer de me rabaisser …toi aussi comme espion tu es plutôt pathétique … »

Une telle audace de sa part s'était assez étonnant , elle même s'étonnait mais peut être le fait d'être face a une mort certaine le rendait plus courageuse …

Ca lui valu une gifle il la laissa tomber a terre comme une chiffe molle et sortit son sabre , un sabre gigantesque enroule dans d'innombrable bandage …elle sentit son ventre se nouer elle allait bientôt mourir …

C'est alors que Nobuki l'homme qui n'avait encore rien dis jusqu'à pressent arrêta d'un geste de main Kisame

« Qu'es ce que tu fou ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer Kisame tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais… »

Celui ci paraissait furieux , mais il ne fit rien

« Itachi ne serra pas content si tu la tue c'est une ninja déserteur de Konoha aussi peut forte qu'elle soit il se pourrait qu'elle nous fournisse des renseigne utile sur konoha si elle est partie c'est qu'elle doit avoir une raison de haïr se village … »

Il rangea son sabre et grommela

« Même plus moyen de s'amuser …fait ce que tu veux d'elle mais je te prévient c'est toi qui la porte …' »

Ils n'allaient pas le tuer du moins pas tout de suite mais qu'es ce qui était le mieux ..être livrée a Itachi ou mourir …

Quelques mois plus tôt

Un moi voilà maintenant un moi que Sasuke était rentré arraché au main d'Orochimaru mais a quel pris …

Nombre de ses amis était revenu blessé , et certain même avait failli ne pas y échapper , heureusement Tsunade sama était une guérisseuse hors paire avant d'être Hokage.

Sakura aurait du se sentir heureuse comblée de revoir Sasuke de la savoir sain et sauf ainsi que tout ses amis c'était bien le cas mais il lui semblait qu'il manquai quelque chose , oui quelque chose c'était brisée en elle tout au bout de ses mois d'attente de défaite face a Sasuke et Orochimaru . Elle était heureuse et en même temps soulagée , quand elle les avait vu revenir son cœur c'était serré a la pensée que un seul d'entre aille pu mourir et tout ça a cause de Sasuke car oui c'était de sa faute . Naruto , Neji , Lee , Kiba , Shoji , Shikamaru et même Gaara , Temari et Kankuro qui eux était du Suna no kuni avait risqué leur vie pour lui ….et lui la seule réaction qu'il avait eut en se réveillant avait été de prendre le visage mécontent de roi outrage car on l'avait ramener contre son grès ….

Elle avait détesté ce regard , comme elle avait commencé a la détester lui a partir de cet instant ho bien sur elle ne s'en était pas tout de suite rendu compte au début la petite graine de la haine s'était introduite a son insu dans son cœur , puis peut a peut voyant que l'attitude de Sasuke devenait de plus en plus méprisante face a ceux qui avait été ses amis qui avait risque leur vie pour lui , elle avait sentit la haine se pointer la graine avait éclot …

Elle se souvenait encore de ce vendredi ensoleillé ou elle s'était rendue a la demeure des Uchiwa pour voir comment Sasuke allait , Naruto et les autres était hors de danger , elle pouvait maintenant aller voir Sasuke sans avoir de remord .

Il ne s'était plus vu depuis le soir ou elle avait essayer de le retenir en pleurant et en lui disant clairement qu'elle l'aimait …

Elle entra dans la maison sombre comme a son habitude

« SasukeKun ? «

Elle entra prudemment, d'habitude les volets était quand même ouvert, elle frissonna l'atmosphère était pesante encore un peu elle aurait sorti un Kunai

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle ne s'y était pas attendue

« SASUKE-KUN »

Une voix agacée et froide lui répondit

« T'es toujours aussi lourde … »

Sakura sourit ayant oublier sa frayeur

« SASUKE-KUN «

« C'est la troisième fois que tu le répète … »

Si elle n'avait pas été dans le noir elle aurait recule face au regard exedé que lui lançait Sasuke bien que Sakura avait appris a ne pas se déranger pour si peu avec Sasuke ….

Vu qu'elle ne disait rien Sasuke se décida a rompre le silence bien qu'il eut mieux fait de se taire mais , a ton déjà vu Sasuke se soucier de blesser ou non les gens autour de lui d'ailleurs ceux ci avait de compter si peux pour lui …

« Qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici ?'

Sakura parut étonnée mais la réponse était évidente lui même devait la connaître …

« Mais savoir comment tu vas bien sur … »

« Je suis rentré il n'y a pas longtemps et je suis fatigué tu ne pouvais pas passer après …j'aillai bien jusqu'à ce que tu vienne … »

Elle resta sans voix même au tout début jamais Sasuke ne lui avait parle ainsi

« Mais enfin Sasuke-kun … »

« Vient un autre jour je n'ai pas envie d'être déranger … »

« Sasuke-kun tu dis n'importe quoi , ça fais plus de deux semaines que tu es enfin revenu a Konoha … »

Sasuke lui lança un regard lourd de sous entendu , avant d'éclater de rire

« Enfin revenu a Konoha …tu te moque de moi ..je ne voulais pas revenir , Orochimaru m'avait offert ce que je désirait la puissance , le pouvoir et l'occasion de tuer Itachi ….et vous vous étés venu m'enlever tout ça pour me ramener dans ce village ou j'évoluerai deviendrait un fidèle chien chien de l'Hokage … »

Il parlait froidement d'un ton amer …Sakura quand a elle n'y croyait pas , non ce n'était pas possible Sasuke ne pouvait avoir changer a se point , elle du sourire gentil qu'il avait eu avant de l'endormir …du désolé qu'il avait prononcer , elle en avait les larmes au yeux non il n'avait pas pu ….

« Mais Sasuke-kun , ils t'on sauver ils ont risquer jusqu'à leur vie pour toi tu ne peux pas dire ça enfin … »

Il ne tient pas compte de sa remarque , il regarda juste les larmes qui s'accumulait dans ses yeux verts … un instant l'ancien Sasuke s'attendrit , mais le nouveau éclata d'un rire mauvais avant de déclarer comme si de rien n'était

« Tu es toujours aussi nulle incapable de combattre et pleurnicharde tu ne serras jamais une bonne kunoichi ….' »

Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans une des obscures pièce de sa maison , Sakura quand a elle était désemparée il lui avait dis ça avec temps de haine , temps de désinvolture elle avait du mal a y croire

Elle sortir de la maison les larmes commencent a couler sur ses beau yeux vert

Des scènes semblables a celle ci s'était déroulée étonnement il n'était comme ça que avec elle avec les autres il paraissait plus détendu presque sympathique , personne ne comprenait son attitude froide face a Sasuke on la lui reprochait même elle qui en avait fait tout une histoire le traitait maintenant comme un moins que rien

Peut de temps après elle partit …

Oui je sais je remet cette fisc mais c'est parce que le premier essais j'ai foirer donc je la remet avec le chapitre deux en plus désolé pour les deux reviews qui se serrons effacée ….


	2. Chapitre 2

Petite note de l'auteur avant nouveau chapitre

Réponse au review qui au passage m'on fait super plaisir deux review en un jour c'est pas mal pour un début

Renia : bha merci lol c'est super encourageant , quand c'est comme ca je suis capable d'écrire des heures entières , sinon ben oui je trouve que dans toute bonne fisc fantastique il fait au moin un couple sinon ca manque parfois de rebondissement ….

Pour les couples je dois t'avouer que je me découvre être un auteur plus ou moins sadique je vais donc me faire le plaisir de garder en suspens les couples présent mais qui sais , je suis assez speciale et mes couples serrons assez surprenant je crois …

Zochi : oui je sais pour les chapitre j'ai fait une gourde je suis extremement désolée mais je ne m'y retrouve pas pour le supprimer …Moi et l'anglais …sinon bien je n'ai jamais écrit que les trois permiers chapitre donc non elle n'est pas finie

Voilà chapitre deux bonne lecture a ceux quoi aurrons le courage de lire

Chapitre 2

Il faisait encore noir quand sa tête se cogna contre la souche d'un arbre …apparemment bien qu'elle soit leur prisonnière ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la traité mieux qu'un vulgaire sabre

Elle essaya de s'asseoir dans une position plus ou moins confortable mais ses membres était entraver pas les nombreuses cordes avec lesquelles elle avait été ligotée …Ses membres était douloureux et le moindre mouvements était un supplice

Elle faisait sûrement trop de bruit au goût de tête de requin car celui ci se précipita sur elle pour la gifler et lui dire d'une voix sifflante

« Fais moins de bruit idiote …tu m'empêches de dormir … »

Des larmes de rage lui brûlait les yeux mais elle était bien décidée a ne pas perdre la face devant Kisame d'ailleurs sa fierté c'était bien tout ce qui lui restait …

Nobuki leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard affligé a Kisame avant de se lever pour l'empêché de me frapper de nouveau

« Kisame il voudrait mieux que tu ne l'abîme pas Itachi n'est jamais content quand on abîme la marchandise … »

Elle se mordit la lèvre , on le considérait même plus comme un être humain juste comme une marchandise bonne a jeter si elle se révélait défectueuse …

Il lui lança un dernier regard noir puis tourna les talons sans rien dire . Sakura ferma les yeux se retenant de pousser un gémissement de douleur , elle avait mal , elle avait faim et mais un Ninja est entraîné pour survivre dans des conditions extrêmes et ses deux n'allaient sûrement pas lui facilité la tache

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps la juste le temps de reprendre quelques force , Nobuki la repris sur son dos et lui et Kisame avait repris leur marche . Ils n'avaient pris aucun risque au cas ou elle aurait réussi a s'échapper ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver il lui avait même bander les yeux pour ne pas qu'il puisse prendre des repères …

Ils continuèrent a ce rythme durant au moins trois jours bien que celle ci eu du mal a mesure le temps qui la séparait de sa fuite a konoha , elle n'avait rien manger depuis et on lui avait juste donner a boire une fois par jour pour l'affaiblir quand il arriverait au repère de l'Akatsuki , elle serrait trop faible pour observer la moindre résistance a quoique se soit …

Le quatrième jour on lui débanda les yeux la lumière du soleil était aveuglante , elle ferma automatiquement les yeux pour ne plus avoir mal ..ils entrèrent dans une sorte de caverne tout était redevenu sombre seule quelque torche accrocher au paroi de la roche éclairait le couloir

Ils quittèrent l'allée centrale déserte pour tourner dans un petit couloir a gauche ou se trouvait plusieurs cellules , Kisame murmura quelque chose et fit quelque justsu la cellule s'ouvrit laissant voir un lit une douche et une toilette le stricte nécessaire on lui détacha ses liens et la poussa dans la cellule sans ménagement .

Elle tomba sans pouvoir se rattraper ses chevilles portaient les trace de brûlure de la corde rêche contre sa peau , elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la douche et se déshabilla avec précaution grimaçant au moindre mouvement , enfin elle se glissa sous la douche et s'autorisa a pousser un cri plaintif quand l'eau commença a couler , elle avait probablement une ou deux cote cassée si seulement il lui restait un peu de shakra elle aurait pu les guérires en quelques minutes mais , elle n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour guérir une simple coupure …

Elle sorti de la douche et renfila ses vêtements il était déchirer sale …mais elle n'avait que ça il lui avait tout pris la seule chose qu'il lui restait c'était les quelques photos abîmée qu'elle avait conservée dans sa poche , quelque une de Ino , elle , Tenten , Temari et Hinata , La photo de groupe de l'équipe Sept et enfin une photo de tout ses amis …

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenue tout le long du voyage coulèrent lentement sur ses joues , elle déchira les photos tout ça c'était fini ,c'était son passé , elle ne se retournerait plus dessus il l'avait abandonnée et elle avait fait de même de toute manière maintenant peu lui importait maintenant elle allait mourir …

Les heures passait désespérément , monotone , froide , pleine de cris de gens agonisant , apparemment il ne tuait pas tout de suite il lui laisserait le temps de s'affaiblir encore un peu …elle s'était demander de quel manière il la torturerait , Tsunade sama lui avait expliquer que Itachi grâce a son sharigan pouvait provoquer des illusions dont les souffrance était réelle le seul moyen d'y échapper était de fermer les yeux mais même si elle fermait les yeux il trouverait bien une autre manière de la torture …car elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoique se soit certes , elle était partie du village la haine au cœur mais elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était détruire Sasuke et ceux qui ne l'avait pas comprise et elle voulait le faire seule a sa manière leur prouver qu'elle était bien plus que Sakura la fillette au cheveux rose toujours protégée par Naruto et Sasuke …Elle serra les poing de rage , mais ça rage retomba bien vite non elle ne leur prouverait rien car il avait raison elle était tombe dans un piège comme une vulgaire élève de l'académie…c'était rageant …

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi elle n'avait toujours rien a manger les rares personnes qu'elle voyait ici était les petite fille d'environs son age qui passait donner a boire , elle était mal en point et beaucoup semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue …il devait avoir a peut près le même age qu'elle , elle se souvenait que il y a quelque année quand elle eut atteint l'age de six ans il y avait eu un grand rafle d'enfant a Konoha qu'on n'avait jamais revu , certain devait faire partie de ses enfants …

Les jours , les semaines passèrent toujours aussi lentement , maintenant on lui donnait un quignon de pain par semaine pour qu'elle tienne le coup pour la maintenir en vie …et elle continuait a s'alimenter pendant que sa santé déclinait , ses muscles semblaient avoir disparu maintenant elle avait a peine le force de se lever …

La porte s'ouvrit , elle sursauta s'était son heure depuis des semaines cette porte ne s'était pas ouverte il passait la nourriture par une trappe mise dans le porte qu'il ouvrait a l'aide du shakra …

« Laissez moi … »

Une voix froide retentit dans le couloir silencieux , tout le monde s'était car tout le monde craignait que ça ne soit son heure

Il parut attendre quelque chose puis se décida a entrer la porte se referma sur la cellule sombre avec un grincement sinistre

Elle ne bougea pas , si elle devait mourir maintenant autant le faire dignement ..elle se demandait qui lui donnerait la mort Kisame , Nuboki ou encore un des nombreux membres de l'Akatsuki

Elle entendit l'homme murmurer quelque chose et composer un justu a une vitesse incroyable , il souffla du feu et alluma une chandelle

Elle entraperçu son visage et eut le souffle coupe sans jamais l'avoir vu elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille pour si souvent avoir vu le visage de son frère

« Itachi Uchiwa .. »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler , l'homme ne dis rien il resta silencieux quelques minutes comme si il ne la voyait pas , puis soudain il sembla revenir dans le monde réel

« Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter …toi par contre tu pourrais avoir la politesse de la faire tu es en position de faiblesse … »

Sa voix était froide et en même temps désintéresser comme si ce n'était qu'une simple formalité a passer bien que fort ennuyeuse …

Sakura se tut même face a lui elle ne dirait rien

Il soupira paraissant vraiment ennuyer il passa une main dans ses cheveux laisser lâche

« Je vois effronté en plus …décidément Konoha regorge d'imbécile … n'es ce pas Haruno Sakura … »

Elle sursauta comment pouvait il savoir qui elle était même Kisame et Nobuki ne savait pas son nom …

« Comment … »

Il eut un regard méprisant

« Que crois tu je me renseigne sur mes ennemis …et surtout sur ceux que fréquente celui dont j'ai besoin … »

Il tourna les talons, et sorti , elle n'avait eu le temps de rien dire , d'ailleurs pourquoi était il venu il ne lui avait rien demander ce conterait il de la laisser mourir de faim dans sa cellule sombre et exiguë , non elle se donnerai ma mort avant mais comment …

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent la , elle tomba endormie sur son lit épuisée

Le lendemain matin ou le soir même elle ne le savait plus , elle avait perdu la notion du temps cette fois ci ce fut un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui vient

« Lève toi ! »

Elle se leva péniblement se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber

« Dépêche toi on ne fait pas attendre Itachi Sama … »

Elle se contenta d'un sourire arrogant et se mis a marcher suivant l'homme , apparemment leur repère se situait a l'intérieur d'une montagne , elle essaya bien de se repérer mais c'était bien trop grand et son cerveau n'était plus en mesure d'assimiler un trop plein d'information c'est donc dans un semi coma qu'elle arriva devant ce qui semblait entre une salle de réunion bien plus confortable que sa pauvre cellule , l'homme qui l'escortait la tira violemment par la bras et la jeta dans la pièce elle se retrouva face contre terre

« Tu peux nous laissez Kimari «

L'homme s'inclina et se retira pour la deuxième fois elle se retrouva face a Itachi , il se leva et l'aida galamment a se relever , elle se dégagea du mieux qu'elle put

« Je peux me lever toute seule .. »

Elle leva les yeux ses yeux verts défiant ceux de Itachi noir , froid ,dénoue de tout sentiment

IL eut un sourire amusé forcement il devait la trouver pitoyable une Kunoichi a moitie morte de faim avec la peau sur les os tentant venemant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait dans une situation aussi critique que celle ci

Il s'assit lui intiment l'ordre de faire de même

« Kisame m'a dis que tu était un Ninja déserteur de Konoha je suppose que tu nous donnera les informations que nous désirons entendre sans opposés de résistance , ta mort serra rapide , sinon c'est la torture qui t'attend petite.. »

Elle leva les yeux et frémit un instant cet homme ne blaguait pas il la tuerait ..elle ne dirait rien le résultat serrait le même de toute manière

« Tuez moi , vous ne saurez rien j'emporterai tout ce que je sais dans la mort … »

Il eut un soupir agacer

« Décidément vous étés toujours aussi stupide a Konoha , amour , amitié c'est ça qui vous perdra … je te laisse une dernière chance , tu as quitte ce village c'est forcement que tu lui en veux …n'oppose pas de résistance … »

« Je voulais exterminer Konoha a ma façon pas a la votre je ne dirai rien … »

IL eut un sourire

« Toi exterminer Konoha si tu avais eu un peu de talent peut être mais a peine as tu quitter ton village que tu t'es fait capturée par mes hommes comme une vulgaire élève de l'académie… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre il avait raison seule , elle ne pouvait mener son projet a bien …

« Que je parle ou non le résultat serra le même , je préfère mourir en gardant le peu de dignité qu'il me reste … »

Il eut un sourire et se leva

« Tu veux la mort de Konoha ? «

Elle leva les yeux , oui elle le voulait , elle désirait que Konoha ses habitants tout ses gens soit réduit a néant …

« Oui je veux que Konoha périsse … »

Son ton était dur froid , comme sa décision

« Tu veux devenir forte ..tu veux accomplir toi même ta vengeance … »

« La question se passe de réponse … »

Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place a une profonde réflexion , Sakura quand a elle était agitée qu'attendait il , pire que la torture était l'attente , ne pas savoir ce qu'on allait devenir ce qu'on allait faire , il se décida a parler

« Tu es faible même pour une genin , je suppose que je devrait te mettre a mort mais il se trouve que je suis de bonne humeur et que j'apprécie particulièrement les gens qui ont une certaine rancœur envers konoha … »

Elle fronça les sourcils elle n'était pas sure de bien comprendre

Itachi sembla sur le point de partir puis comme si il avait oublier une chose d'une importance capitale il se retourna

« Au fait il y t'il quelqu'un a qui tu en veux particulièrement a Konoha … »

Sakura eut un sourire aussi bien renseigne sur elle qu'il put l'être ça il n'aurait pu s'en douter

« Oui Sasuke Uchiwa mon but est de le tuer konoha passe après … »

Il eut un sourire amuse et tourna les talon

« Je vais demander qu'on te transfère dans une chambre a l'étage je viendrait t'entraîne un peu quand j'aurais le temps du reste tu te débrouillera je n'ai pas envie de me taper une genin dans les pattes a longueurs de temps … »

Elle aurait voulu réagir mais était bien trop abasourdie pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit …

« Nous reparlerons quand tu te serras un peu reposée … »

Peut de temps après une petit fille frêle vient la chercher , elle s'inclina devant elle

« Sakura sama si vous voulez bien me suivre … »

Légèrement décontenancer , elle se leva et suivit la gamine sans opposer de résistance , elle ne retourna pas vers les cachot mais monta plusieurs étage et la conduisit a une chambre bien plus spacieuse et confortable que la précédente et éclairer cette fois

« Itachi sama m'a dis de vous dire que si vous désirez vous repérer dans la montagne vous n'auriez qu'a m'appeler mais il vous interdit d'en sortir si vous voulez rester en vie … »

Elle eut un rictus bien qu'il semblait l'avoir plus ou moins accepter par mis eux elle n'était quand même ni plus ni moins que leur otage derrière ses airs magnanimes , il ne faisait que la mettre en confiance pour mieux lui soutirez les informations qui lui serrait nécessaire sachant qu'elle ne parlerait pas par la torture …

« Ma chambre est a cotée si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit Sakura Sama … »

La fillette sortit la laissant seule dans ses réflexions , elle devait se repérer dans cette montagne et surtout trouver le moyen d'en sortir Itachi n'était pas stupide loin de la et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki était la aussi il ne serrait pas aise de sortir sans attiré l'attention

Elle frappa a la porte de la chambre de la petit qui ouvrit précipitamment en s'inclinant

« Sakura sama désire quelque chose «

Elle se mit a sa hauteur étape numéro un gagner sa confiance

« Comment tu t'appelle petite … »

La vois n'avait pas l'air méchante le fillette se risqua a lever les yeux en direction de l'inconnue

« Tsuki , Sakura sama «

« Tu peux laisser tomber le sama entre nous je ne suis pas une grande Kunoichi qui mérite d'entre appeler comme tel .. »

« Bien Sakura sa… chan »

Sakura hocha la tête

« Tu peux aussi te relever quand je te parle pas besoin de t'incliner «

Elle se releva

« Le sourire est inclus aussi «

La petite souris

« Tu as quel age «

« Sept ans … »

Sept ans seulement depuis combien d'année cette petite était la

« Ca fais longtemps que tu es ici ? «

« Deux ans «

Elle fronça les sourcils

« D'ou viens tu ? «

« De konoha … »

Elle hésita un instant

« Et vous Sakura chan … »

Moi …elle failli dire konoha mais c'était le meilleur moyen de perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle pouvait acquérir de Tsuki …

Elle lui fit un sourire

« Je ne sais pas j'ai toujours vécu seule … »

« Ho … »

« Que fais tu ici ? «

« Je travaille , je suis orpheline mes parents sont mort et on m'a recueillie pour travailler ici … »

« Et ses grand homme en noir tu sais ce qu'il font »

« Non pas vraiment des fois il ramène des gens comme vous mais la plupart du temps on les voit dans les cellules en bas et puis après on les voit plus du tout … »

« Ils sont gentil avec toi ? »

« Ca dépend il yen a il me font rien , et yen a quelque un qui me frappe parce qu'il trouve que je travaille pas assez vite mais la plupart font rien … »

Apparemment les petits qui travaillait ici ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'y passait

« Hum dis tu ne saurais pas ou son passer mes affaires quand je suis arrivée ici ? «

« Je crois qu'on les a jeter … Sakura chan .. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre

« Tu ne sais pas ou on pourrais me trouver des vêtements et a manger »

« Je vais voir ça Sakura chan reposez vous .. »

La petite ferma la porte et partit en trombe , ça commençait bien , son sac elle ne l'avait plus elle supposait que ses armes avait été jetée elle aussi pas qu'elle y tienne particulièrement c'était les armes basique des genins , elle fallait attendre d'être passer a moins Chunnin pour s'entraîner avec une armes approprier …

Elle pris une douche et s'endormit juste après


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Deux mois plus tôt a Konoha

La fête battait a son plein , tout le monde était la pour l'anniversaire du cinquième Hokage . Même Sasuke qui d'habitude essayait de se dérober a se genre de festivité . Il était la mais toujours aussi taciturne que d'habitude voir même plus qu'avant . Mais sa ne préoccupait pas trop Hinata d'ailleurs Sasuke ne l'avait jamais préoccupé si ce n'était que pour Sakura qui lui vouait un véritable culte bien que depuis quelque mois elle entendait beaucoup moins parler de lui voir même pas du tout …

D'ailleurs a propos de Sakura elle ne la voyait pas il lui semblait qu'elle devait pourtant se rejoindre ici , elle haussa les épaules , pressée d'aller a la fête elle s'était sûrement dis qu'elle se retrouverai la bas avec Sasuke , Naruto et les autres …

Sasuke , elle frissonna en le voyant depuis que les garçons était parti a sa rechercher elle et Sakura s'était beaucoup rapprochée elle s'état confier leur angoisse leur peur , leur secret , leur désespoir devant tant d'indifférence face au hommes qu'elles aiment et aussi l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait ,.Heureusement Shizune sensei les avait pris sous son aile , elle leur avait enseigné des techniques curatives Sakura et elle avait montrer de bonne aptitude en tant que Ninja guérisseur , et Kurénai sensei les avait aider a améliorer leur Jutsu elle se sentait plus sure d'elle maintenant bien que pas assez pour adresser la parole a un garçon sans baisser fréquemment les yeux ..

C'est quand elle était avec Sakura qu'elle trouvait du courage , Sakura lui inspirait le respect pour ce qu'elle était pour ce qu'elle faisait …

Elle se rendit a la fête et fut vite rejoint pour Tenten , Ino et Temari ainsi que ses frères , ont les avait inviter a rester a Konoha le temps qu'il désirait au grand plaisir de Hinata et Sakura qui appréciait beaucoup Temari et ses frères

« Hinata , Ino «

C'était Temari il n'y avait qu'elle pour crier aussi fort dans toute cette foula elle était suivit de Tenten , ses frères ayant trouver les garçons c'était empresser d'aller les rejoindre

« Sakura n'est pas avec vous ? »

Hinata baissa les yeux timidement

« On devait se retrouver devant le dojo mais elle n'est pas venue j'ai penser qu'elle avait oublier et qu'elle nous retrouverait ici .. »

Ino éclata de rire

« Bah si ça se trouve elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer , elle va sûrement débarquer avec une demi heure de retard parce qu'elle n'a pas trouver ses vêtements … »

Si elle n'avait eut qu'une demi heure de retard …contrairement a ce que pensait Sakura on s'était aperçu de sa disparition bien avant que la fête soit terminer les genins c'était donnez rendez vous près de la falaises ou était grave les visages des cinq Hokages , seul Sasuke se tenait en retrait tendant l'oreille

Neji pris la parole

« IL semblerait qu'il manque l'un d'entre nous … »

Personne ne parla , seul Sakura manquai ce qui était étonnant car pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manquer une soirée pareille

Ino arriva en courant

« Ca va mal j'ai demander a ses parents il semblerait qu'elle soit partie en même temps qu'eux il ne se doute de rien mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas normal … »

On entendit quelqu'un murmurer

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment .. »

C'était Hinata , tout le monde fut un peu surpris Hinata parlait rarement quand il y avait des rassemblements de genins comme ceux ci elle se contentait d'écouter

Naruto quand a lui commençait déjà a s'échauffer

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve je pense comme Hinata , il a du lui arriver quelque chose … »

Seul Sasuke semblait septique et si .. non mais quand même il avait un peu peur lui le dernier des Uchiwa peut d'une vulgaire gamine pas même capable de faire un Jutsu correct , mais tout de même elle seule l'avait compris , bien que certain commençait a s'en douter , elle seule a avait réellement compris pourquoi il était revenu …il avait penser qu'il pourrait la tenir sous la main au moindre faux pas un accident mais elle avait été plus maligne ….

En attendant il fallait qu'il arrête les autre avant que ceux ci ne se lance a sa poursuite il fallait dissiper leur soupons

« Baka Naruto … »

Naruto en question se retourna et apostropha Sasuke

« Sasuke met la en veilleuse on n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes conneries sur mon cerveau détraquer le plus important c'est de retrouver Sakura …. »

Sasuke était décontenancé , voilà que les autres n'était plus pendu a ses basques et que Naruto devenait intelligent non sa contrecarrait tout ses plans il fallait agir mais sans éveille l'attention comment ?

Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes , comme a l'accoutumée Shikamaru jouait le rôle du chef

« Hinata , Shoji , Gaara et Ino iront du fouiller le côté sud de la ville «

« Moi , Temari , Kiba et Shoji on prendre le côté nord «

« Lee , Neji et Tenten vous prendre le côté ouest de la ville «

« Et enfin Sasuke , Tenten et Naruto vous prendrez le coté Est , je veux tous vous voir ici dans trois quart d'heure «

Ils partirent tout les quatre de leur côté mais leur recherche se révéla infructueuse

Naruto s'assit tout le monde semblait un peu abattu chacun pensaient pouvoir la trouver mais aucun n'avait réussit …

« Bon écoutez moi , je veux tous vous voir ici demain a sept heure tapante je me charge de botter le derrière au premier qui arrive en retard ….. »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard fatigué

« On pourrais pas plutôt dire vers dix heures j'aime pas me lever tôt moi …AIE NON DE NON …… »

Il ne finit pas son insulte venant de se prendre un nouveau coup de la part de Temari

« Mais ça va pas ? «

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé et répéta ce que Naruto avait dis

« Demain sept heure quelque chose a redire … »

si j'ai mal au pied …

« Non , non c'était pas le peine de taper si fort «

« Tu veux un autre coup peu être … »

Shikamaru se contenta de grimacer et partit avec Shoji

« Ca va , ça va demain sept heure … pff pas marrant … »

le lendemain cinq heure tapante

«SHIKAMARU NARA SI T'ES PAS LEVE DANS TRENTE SECONDE J'ENVOIS GAARA TE CHERCHER «

Un grognement des plus éloquent lui répondit apparemment Shikamaru était levé , il passa sa tête hisurte par la fenêtre pour lancer un regard noir a Temari apparemment le pauvre Gaarra n'était pas en cause il semblait avoir été traîné de force par sa folle de sœur ….

« Shikamaru tu ferrais bien de te dépêcher ou j'envois Gaarra t'habiller … »

Gaara en question lança un regard horrifier a sa sœur il avait accepter de servir de stimulant pour réveillé Shikamaru pas de l'habiller , Shikamaru regarda Gaara un instant et finalement jugea plus prudent de s'habiller en vitesse ,sans savoir pourquoi il était persuadé que Temari mettrait sa menace a exécution si jamais il ne daignait pas se dépêché …

ILs arrivèrent avec une heure d'avance et étonnamment a l'exception de Sasuke tout le monde était présent

« Temari je croyait qu'on devait tous se retrouver a 7 h00 et pas a 6h00 «

« Il fallait que nous ayons le temps de parler avant l'arriver de Sasuke , Hinata a quelques chose a nous dire …. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête la jeune fille s'avança rougissant d'avance , elle respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour cette fois pour Sakura …

« J'ai …j'ai .. «

Elle essaya de se calmer elle n'aimait pas parler en public

« Avant que Sakura ne parte j'ai souvent parler avec elle , surtout depuis le retour de Sasuke toute les deux on trouvait qu'il y avait quelques chose de bizarre chez lui et bizarre dans le fait qu'il ai décider de rentrer a Konoha et de renoncer a tuer son frère sans vraiment de raison apparente , je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dis mais on pensait toute les deux que Sasuke n'avait plutôt décider de servir d'espion a Orochimaru mais on n'en a pas de preuve je crois que Sakura en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait me le dire et que Sasuke ferra tout pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas , pourtant il le faut … «

Elle avait prononcer ses derniers mot d'une voix suppliante comme si elle avait eu l'impression qu'on allait laisser tomber les recherche , étonnamment ce fut Gaara qui répondit on l'entendais fort rarement parler , ça choquai toujours un peu quand il faisait

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata on est pas du genre a laisser tomber aussi vite … »

Ca sœur reprit

« IL a raison je m'occuperai personnellement du premier qui ose abandonner , Shikamaru c'est toi le chef on attend tes instructions …qu'es ce qu'on fait … »

Shikamaru garda le silence pendant quelque instant il s'était assis dans la même position que quand il réfléchissait a l'examen de chunnins pour battre Temari , celle ci failli aller le secoue mais elle fut retenue par Shoji

« Laisse le il réfléchit … , d'ailleurs il a bientôt fini .. »

Il avait raison peu de temps après celui ci se leva un plan près

« Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupe , un qui se chargera de surveiller Sasuke tout en essayant de chercher , un autre qui glanera le plus d'information possible au gens , et le dernier serra charge de chercher des traces de Sakura au dehors je vais donner les équipes .. »

« Naruto , Kankuro , Lee et Tenten vous surveillerais Sasuke , Tenten tu serras la chef de ce groupe … «

« Neji , Shino , Ino , Kiba vous essayerez de trouver des traces de Sakura , Shino tu serras chef d'équipe «

« Et enfin , moi Temari , Gaara et Hinata nous essayerons de glaner des informations … »

Il regarda sa montre

« Bien il est six heure et demi …tout le monde ici dans une demi heure si on est déjà tous la ca va faire suspect je vais rester ici les autres partez vous reposer …ce soir je vous veux tous au rapport a 20h00 sans Sasuke compris … »

Personne pas même Kankuro ou Naruto n'osa protester

Les autres partirent un a un a l'exception de Hinata et Gaara qui était aller se perché sur un arbre surveillant les alentours mine de rien

Les minutes passaient a une lenteur désespérante , Hinata aurait voulu partir a la recherche de Sakura de suite , elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle la retrouve et puis elle se sentait vide sans elle Sakura était bien la seule personne qui la comprenait

Elle activa son byakugan il lui semblaient avoir entendu un bruit dans le feuillage si jamais c'était Sasuke il était foutu …

« Gaara Sama ? «

Il apparut devant elle dans un tourbillon de sable sans qu'elle eut le temps de le voir se déplacer

« Pourquoi sama ? »

« Tu es le future Kazekage , je te dois certainement marque de respect … »

Il eut un regard lointain , futur Kazekage il l'avait presque oublier il aurait d'ailleurs préférer ne jamais avoir a la faire mais il était bien plus fort que Temari ou Kankuro seul lui pouvait prétendre au titre …

« Pour l'instant je ne le suis pas Gaara suffira «

Ils se turent l'un parce qu'il n' était pas habitué a dire plus de trois phrase en une heure , l'une intimidé par ce personnage qui avait battu Lee , et qui était destiné a une place comme celle de Kazekage …

Gaara décida de rompre le silence , cette fille , elle en savait bien plus elle aussi qu'elle ne voulait le dire il lui semblait qu'elle cachait quelque chose derrière sa timidité …

« Tu as l'air de vouloir vraiment tenir a retrouver Sakura chan «

Elle eut dabors un air surpris puis eu un sourire

« Oui , c'est ma seule véritable amie on se comprenait sans elle je me sens vide , je lui avait souvent parler de quitter le village elle m'avait toujours dis qu'elle m'accompagnerai mais … »

Elle poussa un soupir

« …elle est partie sans rien … »

Elle se mordit la lèvre …

« Je veux dire elle s'est… »

Elle commença a rougir ho non …

Gaara gardait un air imperturbable , ses impressions était juste elle ne s'était pas faites capturée elle avait déserté Konoha de son plein grès …du reste il se pouvait bien qu'elle se soit faites capturée par la suite , il se tourna vers Hinata qui semblait apeurée il eut un peu pitié d'elle qui avait temps chercher a protéger son amie pour au final tout mettre a l'eau …

« Je me disais bien que tu ne nous disais pas tout … »

« C'était si évident … »

« Non pas vraiment mais je suis fort observateur .. »

« S'il te plait Gaara ne dis rien , jure le il ne faut pas que tu le dise a qui que se soit … »

IL la regarda d'un air surpris normalement en tant que futur Kazekage il aurait déjà du emmener Hinata chez l'Hokage et lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle savait mais l'adolescent lui se disait qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de vouloir taire son départ

IL hésitait

« Vu que tu as fais la gaffe explique moi je ne dirai rien .. »

Voilà maintenant quoi qu'il fasse il devrait se taire Gaara ne revenait jamais sur sa parole

Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement il ne dirait rien heureusement

« Ce que je sais ce base sur des suppositions et ce que Sakura m'a dis avant de partir … nous parlions beaucoup de Naruto et Sasuke , et elle m'a expliquez que quand il est revenu a Konoha il avait manifester du mépris face au village et a ceux qui avait risqué leur vie pour le sauver lui , elle m'a dis aussi qu'il lui avait clairement dis que des que l'occasion se présenterais il repartirait retrouver Orochimaru … »

Elle se mordit la lèvre

« Sakura était furieuse , elle l'aimait toujours et en même temps elle avait envie de lui faire mal de le blesser , je crois qu'elle a été profondément blesser au départ qu'il lui dise qu'elle ne serrait jamais une bonne Kunoichi , a mon avis elle a déserté le village pour s'entraîner devenir plus forte et prouver a Sasuke qu'elle deviendrait une bonne Kunoichi … »

Elle se tut c'est tous ce qu'elle savait …Gaara se taisait aussi réfléchissant tous ca lui semblait étrange par amour et par haine elle était partie elle avait déserté son village chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire même si il y avait souvent penser être le démon redouter de son village fils hait du Kazekage , et futur chef hait aussi tous ca ne lui plaisait guère

« Bien je garderai le secret mais a une seule condition .. »

« Laquelle ? «

« Tu dois m'informer de tout ce que tu sais a propos de cette histoire dans les moindre détail ..et je ne dirai rien … »

Elle aquiesa de toute manière elle n'avait pas trop le choix …., elle s'apprêta a parler lorsque Gaara lui plaqua une main sur la bouche lui faisant signe de se taire , elle activa son byakugan , Sasuke approchait , elle hocha doucement la tête et disparut …

Gaara resta seule les yeux fermer jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrive près de lui il se saluére froidement Gaara n'avait jamais beaucoup aimer Sasuke il s'était intéresser a lui a cause de sa puissance , mais du reste rien ne l'intéressait en lui de plus maintenant il fallait se méfier Sasuke et Naruto était les deux seule personne qui avait pu percer sa défense qui pourtant était quasiment impossible a percer même pour des ninjas de niveau supérieur …

« Tu es seul .. »

« Oui les autres était toujours entrain de dormir quand je suis parti … »

« Pourquoi es tu venu si tôt cette histoire normalement ne te concerne pas … »

« Ca ne te regarde pas je pense mais je vais répondre Sakura est une amie de Naruto et d'Hinata , Hinata nous loge pendant que nous sommes a Konoha et Naruto est une personne a qui je dois beaucoup se sont des raisons suffisante pour essayer de sauver Sakura ne serrais ce que parce j'ai failli la tuer l'année passée … »

La discussion s'arrêta là Neji venait d'arriver accompagné d'' Hinata , Kankuro et Temari peut après tout les autres arrivèrent , Shikamaru répéta ses explications omettant les petits détails qui aurait permis a Sasuke de comprendre qu'il était surveillé …

Les trois groupes se séparèrent parcourant Konoha a la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu les conduire a Sakura

Le soir il s arrivèrent a leur point de rendez vous bredouille , les recherches avait été infructueuse et les hommes de l'Hokage mis au courant de la disparition de Sakura ne leur avait pas laisser le champs libre …il attendirent que Sasuke soit partit pour discuter

« Neji , Hinata vérifier qu'il est bien partit «

« Il est déjà a 500 m d'ici rien a craindre … »

« Bien dans ce cas qu'es ce que vous avez pu voir … »

Les deux groupes charger de retrouver Sakura n'avait rien trouver mais celui charger de surveillé Sasuke avait découvert des choses assez intéressante

Kiba pris la parole

« Ce que dis Hinata se confirme il traînait s'arrêtait fréquement et ne faisait pas attention a ce qui aurait pu passer pour un indice sur Sakura , il avait l'air presser de rentrer … »

Shikamaru hocha la tête

« Même si nous n'avons rien trouver aujourd'hui ça ne veux rien dire il faut continuer a chercher demain même heure … »

Temari eut un sourire et lança un regard a la ronde

« Et je suis toujours partante pour m'occuper de celui qui ne viendrait pas … »

Sur ce tout le monde se leva pour retourner chez soit demain une longue journée les attendaient …

Les recherches se passèrent ainsi des semaines des mois durant ….les missions reprirent il avait bien moins de temps pour chercher , Sasuke et Naruto furent convoquer chez l'hokage pour qu'elle en sache un plus sur l'enlèvement de Sakura car au yeux des autres c'était un enlèvement eux savait qu'elle avait fuit …Et enfin Temari , Kankuro et Gaara durent retourner a Suna no Kuni Hinata le regretta beaucoup elle appréciait énormément le trio du feu avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié grâce a eut la présence de Neji était moins pesante maintenant qu'il était partit elle recommençait a se renfermer sur elle même et a craindre son cousin alors qu'avec eux elle avait trouver u courage et une joie de vivre qui ne lui ressemblait pas …

« Hinata pourquoi as tu arrêter de chercher ? »

La jeune fille protesta

« Je n'ai pas arrêter Sakura je te cherche toujours mais je ne te trouve pas .. »

« Menteuse si tu n'avais pas arrêter tu m'aurais trouver … »

« Je te le jure crois moi je te cherche toujours .. »

Elle était en larme a présent , elle entendait la voix de son amie mais ne la voyait pas elle activa son byakugan et tout ce qu'elle vu fut une forme spectrale au contour indistinct qui ressemblait vaguement a Sakura

Elle essaya de la toucher mais elle ne réussit a la toucher sa main passa a travers elle regarda son amie avec effrois , celle ci lui adressa un sourire amusé

« Tu as compris maintenant tu m'as abandonnée je suis morte .. »

« Non , non … »

Elle ferma les yeux mais rien n'y faisait a travers ses paupières fermées elle voyait le spectre de son amie

Les larmes coulèrent et elle cria

« NONNNNNNNNNN »

Voilà fin du chapitre trois j'espere que vous avez apprecier si vous avez des critique ou tout simplement laisser votre avis une chit review serra la bienvenue


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Hinata se réveilla en sueur , elle passa une main dans ses cheveux devenu long , un cauchemar ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais qui avait l'air si réel ..

Elle se leva et regarda son réveil , trois heures du matin …le jour n 'était pas encore levé et Konoha dormait encore , elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre , les servantes commençait a préparé le déjeuné dans la demeure des Huyga

« Hinata sama ou aller vous ? «

« Je sors .. »

« Faites attention Hinata Sama ce n'est pas prudent même pour une Ninja comme vous , si seulement Neji sama était encore de se monde il vous accompagnerai vous devriez choisir un autre guerrier de l'ombre «

Elle soupira , certes elle aurait préfère que Neji soit toujours de ce monde mais elle n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps … elle lui répondit d'une vois sèche

« Garde tes conseils pour toi , et retourne travaille je sais ce que je fais .. »

La servante baissa la tête intimidée Hinata sama n'aimait pas que l'on parle de son cousin ..

Elle pris sa veste et sortit dehors en direction du cimetière , elle passa devant la tombe de l'hokage et s'arrêta devant celle de ses amis beaucoup avait périt il y a un an quand Sasuke avait été rejoindre Orochimaru

Elle lut les nom sur la stèle a haute voix

« Neji , Tenten , Kiba , Ino , Shoji »

Elle ferma les yeux tous ses amis qu'elle avait perdu a cause de Sasuke , Voilà un an et demi que Sakura était parie et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle , Lee, elle et Shikamaru n'avait pas perdu espoir il cherchait toujours Gaara et Temari de leur cote lui envoyait des informations sur Sakura quand il en trouvait mais rien qui ne puisse les aider …

Naruto était partit avec Jiraya sama pour s'entraîne pour vaincre Sasuke car seul lui était en mesure de se battre avec lui au fond Sasuke te Naruto ne faisait que servir de pantin quand a la guerre que livrait Jiraya et Orochimaru …

Elle entendit un bruit elle activa son byakugan , elle était devenue méfiante forte et méfiante ..

« Shikamaru «

« Hinata toi aussi tu viens te recueillir .. »

« Tout les matins , je suis pleine de remord me recueillir n'arrangera rien mais c'est tout ce que je puis faire .. »

« Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir si Neji avait voulu il aurait pu te laisser mourir , mais il a décider de te sauver en faisant ça il a accomplit son propre choix .. »

« Mais pourquoi il me détestait il aurait pu être chef de la soké et de la Bunké ..il aurait été bien meilleur que moi … »

Les larmes commencèrent a coulé elle les essuya d'un geste de main , Shikamaru ne savait que faire il n'avait jamais été doué pour consolé les gens mais il comprenait Hinata , lui aussi avait perdu des être cher ses deux meilleurs ami , Ino la fille le plus chiante de la terre mais avec qui il s'entendait fort bien comme une sœur et Shoji ..il ferma les yeux pendant quelque instant on entendit rien d'autre que le bruit des oiseaux dans les arbres le soleil commençait doucement a se lever

Na : ha oui au fait je fais une mini parenthèse pour moi dans mes trois premiers chapitre il ont environs quatorze ans et demi donc la vu que c'est an et demi après le départ de Sakura il ont quinze ans et demi seize ans …donc voilà après la page de pub je reviens a l'histoire …

Se fut Hinata qui rompit le silence

« Tu es en congé ? »

« Non c'est pour ca que je me suis levé tôt et toi ? »

« Oui mais je n'arrivait pas a dormir … »

« Au fait je ne t'ai pas félicitée d'avoir rejoint les jounins mais quand je suis rentré de missions je me suis écroulé directement dans mon lit .. »

« Ce n'est pas grave je commencerai demain Tsunade Sama m'a dis que je pouvais me reposer aujourd'hui «

« Tu veux que je demande a ce que tu sois avec moi Shino ou Lee pour ta première mission «

Elle aquiésa

« Oui je préférerai .. »

« Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard je passerai te voir ce soir .. »

Elle se leva quand il fut partit et regagna a pas lent la demeure des Huyga

Elle n'était pas aller se recueillir sur le tombe de son père elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné tout ce qu'il lui avait fait il avait toujours préfère Hinabi a elle et Hinabi elle même grâce au bon soin de son père l'avait toujours détesté elle savait que sa sœur n' hésiterai pas a la faire assassiné des qu'elle serrait en mesure de prendre la tête du clan ..

Elle haussa les épaules , c'était le cadet de ses soucis …elle se télé porta jusqu'à sa maison elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer quand elle rentrerai

« Hinata sama …Hinata sama «

Le cri retentit dans la maison , celle ci poussa un grognement il n'avait pas moyen d'être tranquille quand elle s'entraînait …

Elle ouvrit la porte du dojo

« Je croyait avoir préciser que je ne voulais pas être dérangée quand je m'entraînait … »

La jeune femme s'inclina

« Je suis désolée Hinata sama mais cet oiseau vient d'arriver je me suis dis que ca devait être important … »

Le cœur d'Hinata s'arrêta un instant un oiseau ca devait être important ce n'était pas celui de Gaara elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille non cet oiseau n'était qu'un simple corbeau mais …

Elle congédia la servante et pris le lettre d'une main tremblante ca devait être important en effet quand ce ne l'était on les faisait envoyer par la poste et seul Gaara lui envoyait des lettres par oiseau ..

La lettre était devant elle mais elle n'osait pas l'ouvrir … c'était stupide tout simplement parce qu'un corbeaux avait amener cette lettre elle se remettait a espérer Sakura après tant de temps …

Elle pris la lettre et l'ouvrit au fur et a mesure qu'elle lisait son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle , Sakura n'était pas morte , elle était vivante mais pourquoi , après autant de temps si peu de mot mais tant d'émotion …µ

Elle reprit la lettre et la relut comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne fabulait pas …

_Chère Hinata , _

_Tu dois sûrement être septique en lisant cette lettre et surtout te demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas manifestée plus tôt alors que nous nous étions toujours promis de partir ensemble si nous devions quitter Konoha … _

_Je suis partie seule parce que je ne pensais pas partir pour aussi longtemps et je pensais également te donner de mes nouvelles bien avant des événements que je ne peux ta raconter par courrier son arrivé qui m'on empêcher de te contacter bien que je sache tous ce qui soit arriver a Konoha depuis mon départ …je voudrait si c'était possible que tu mettes des fleurs sur la tombe d'Ino et des autres je t'en serrais reconnaissante, s'il te plait même si cette lettre ne dis rien j'aimerai que tu n'en parle pas au autre , même la ou je suis personne ne sait que je t'ai écrit , ne cherche pas a me revoir je le ferrais en tant voulu …_

_Je t'embrasse Sakura …_

Elle plia la lettre et la mis dans sa poche , elle sortit du dojo telle une furie , elle monta dans sa chambre donnant l'ordre qu'on ne la dérange pas , elle alluma son ordinateur , généralement Gaara et elle s'écrivait parce qu'elle avait rarement le temps de passer sur Internet mais lui depuis qu'il était devenu Kazegage était confiner dans son bureau ce n'était pas comme l'Hokage , apparemment le Kazekage était une personne que l'on voyait fort rarement …Pour ne pas mourir d'ennui il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de faire installer un ordinateur …

Na : bah oui il vivent a la même époque que nous donc je crois que les pc existe …

Elle avait garder le contact avec Gaara étonnamment, elle et se garçon taciturne s'était découvert pas mal de point commun en plus de celui de devoir devenir chef de clan contre leur volonté ..il regrettait de ne pas se voir plus souvent mais comme il savait que c'était impossible il se contentait de se parler par message ..

Heureusement il était connecté Hinata était tellement existée qu'elle n'arrivait pas a écrire

Hinata dis : Gaara tu es seul et disponible ?

Gaara dis : Oui pourquoi tu as quelque chose a me dire

Hinata dis : J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle …

Gaara : Tu es sure que c'est d'elle au moins ?

Hinata dis : je peux te l'affirmer attend je t'envoie une copie ..

Gaara a reçu le fichier « LS »

Hinata dis : Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Gaara dis : ne te précipite pas trop Hinata on est sur de rien

Hinata dis : je sais mais c'est la seule piste sérieuse qu'on aille depuis un an et demi ..a ton avis de quoi elle parle quand elle dis « même la ou je suis on ne sais pas que je t'écris « tu crois qu'elle a été capturée …

Gaara dis : je ne sais pas c'est probable mais qui c'est ..ne fais rien sans moi , cherche une personne seule c'est du suicide tu le sais ne fais rien de risqué

Hinata dis : mais on se vois si peu souvent comment veux tu m'aider …

Gaara dis : je sais mais tu crois que c'est de ma faute si je suis confine dans un bureau avec pour seule compagnie un ordinateur et de la paperasse ..

Hinata dis : je sais , excuse moi mais je veux dire ..enfin ce n'est pas grave

Gaara dis : c'est pas grave au fait j'ai appris que tu était passée Jounins félicitation peut entre que tu pourras passer a Suna ..

Hinata dis : J'aimerai bien ma premier mission serra avec shikamaru normalement si on pouvait aller a Suna , ca ferrait plaisir a ta sœur je suppose ..

Gaara dis : sûrement , mais après elle viendra encore se lamenter auprès de Kankuro et moi comme quoi monsieur l'ignore …µ

Hinata dis : Pauvre Gaara ..toi qui n'aime pas dire plus de dix phrase par jour te voilà obliger de parler bien plus que nécessaire ..

Gaara dis : Moque je trouve que tu devient de plus en plus effronté c'était bien mieux quand tu était timide et que tu osais a peine m'adresser la parole j'avais la paix …

Hinata dis : si c'est comme ca je me déconnecte et je laisse monsieur avec sa paperasse …

Gaara dis : Non ca va je préfère encore que tu parles enfin au moins sur Internet je n'ai pas a ouvrir la bouche ..

Hinata dis : Non sérieusement je vais devoir quitter Shikamaru est la ..

Gaara dis : bon et bien au revoir essaye de passer a suna ce mois ci …

Hinata dis : J'essayerai …

Elle coupa la connexion , Shikamaru n'était pas encore là mais elle ne se sentait pas prête a avoir u débat avec Gaara c'était un garçon obstiné et il était toujours persuader d'avoir raison , il ne servait a rien de discuter avec , elle voyait bien qu'il doutait que se soit Sakura mais c'était la seule piste sérieuse depuis un an et demi , que se soit un piège ou nom elle chercherai a la voir ..

Elle entendis du bruit dans les escalier elle se dépêcha de cacher le lettre

« Hinata , Hinata … tu es en mission demain avec moi on vas a suna … »

Voilà fin du chapitre quatre bon il est assez court mais le prochain serra plus long , je vais souvent devoir faire des flash back vu que c'est deux histoires en parallèle donc voilà je prévient petit review please


	5. Chapitre 5

Réponse au review

Jalexa Uchiwa : merci pour la review ca fais plaisir , contente de voir d'autre fan du trio du désert et encore plus du couple shika/tema qui ne revient pas assez souvent a mon goût , disons que je compte le faire mais je en sais pas comment l'entre j'y réfléchi …d'ailleurs faut pas que je réfléchisse trop sinon mon cerveau va pas survivre …enfin bravo t'a déjà trouver un de mes deux couples mystère je crois que les deux autres sont trop bizarre pour être trouver lol je sens même que je vais me faire taper par les fan mais il ne vienne pas tout de suite …

Renia : oui j'ai fait une éclipse d'un an et demi il va souvent y avoir des flash back pour expliquer ce qui sait passet comme la mort de la plupart des genins du bouquin qui etait un peu encombrant pour mon histoire …pour la suite avec Sakura tu vas être servie je met ce chapitre ci et le prochain devrait être encore sur elle

Neo303 : merci beaucoup ca fais plaisir

Voilà le chapitre cinq bonne lecture

Chapitre 5

Sakura se réveilla , elle eu dabors du mal a se rappeler ou elle était , ca faisait une semaine qu'elle avait été transférée des cachot au cinquième étage de la montagne , elle n'avait vu personne juste Tsuki qui lui apportait a boire a manger , lui rapportant les ordres d'Itachi qui était de reprendre des forces parce que son entraînement commençait dans une semaine …

Mais entraînement pourquoi ?

IL n'avait quand même pas l'intention de la faire entrer dans l'akatsuki d'ailleurs l'idée elle même était risible ..

Elle n'avait rien d'une tueuse d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais tuer quelqu'un ..sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune capacité héréditaire comme Sasuke , Neji ou encore Ino …elle était la première Ninja de sa famille et sûrement la dernière a se train là ..

Les seules choses dont elle pouvait se venter c'était de ses techniques médicale et son contrôle du shakra exceptionnel pour une genin comme elle

Elle soupira , elle en avait plus que mare de rester dans cette chambre aussi confortable soit elle , elle pris les habit que Tsuki lui avait trouver un pantalon noir un peu trop long et une sorte de longue robe qui descendait plus bas que ses genoux fendue pour laisser une certaine liberté de mouvement , au moins c'était chaud …elle mis son bandeau frontal a la taille en guise de ceinture et pris ses armes qui lui avait été rendue elle sortit , les étages était vide ce qui était assez étrange elle avait souvent entendu de l'animation , que faire officiellement on ne lui avait pas interdit de se promener mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant , elle pris un kunai et le cacha dans sa manche

Elle trouva l'escalier qui menait a l'étage inférieur , elle descendit se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi un repère aussi vaste et aussi sombre ..le silence et l'obscurité la rendait nerveuse

Soudain une main se posa sur sa bouche elle n'avait rien entendu , son cœur s'accéléra , elle essaya de se dégager mais en vain l'homme était fort

Il ricana

« Itachi avait raison tu es faible , je vais pouvoir te tuer alors … »

Impossible de se dire ce qui se passa a cet instant mais , elle n'hésita pas elle ne mourrait pas maintenant , elle concentra la peu de shakra dans ses mains et sectionna les os de l'individu pour qu'il la lâche , elle se retourna pris le kunai qui était dans sa manche et la poignarda , le sang gicla sur elle mais elle ne s'en souciait pas d'ailleurs rien ne la préoccupait a par se sentiment de force qui commençait a l'envahir c'était donc ca tuer quelqu'un qu'elle sensation étrange .

Elle se leva et essuya son Kunai regardant le corps froid et inerte de l'homme dont le sang continuai a couler , elle eut un sourire qui disparut vite qu'allait elle faire de ce corps …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps une dizaine de personne vêtu de la robe de l'Akatsuki venait d'apparaître devant elle

Itachi s'avança un sourire presque invisible sur ses lèvre il s'arrêta devant la corps et le regarda avec dédain

« Tu as réussi ton test , bien a partir de demain tu es des notre bien qu'il te faudra longtemps pour nous rattraper si tu y arrive un jour , si ce n'est pas le cas tu mourras … »

Elle savait que sa survie dépendait de cet instant , elle leva les yeux et regarda tour a tour les membres de ce qui serrait désormais son clan

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous rattraperai .. »

Kisame s'avança , avec un sourire moqueur

« Itachi tu crois sérieusement qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de celle la , l'Akatsuki n'a jamais compter de femme par mis ses rangs .. »

«Il y a un début a tout .. »

« Elle a un regard arrogant .. »

« Le regarda d'un chasseur qui a eu sa proie .. »

« Itachi .. »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré

« Tu la tuera si elle n'évolue pas maintenant arrête avec tes commentaires stupide .. »

il se tourna vers les autres

« Quelqu'un d'autres a quelque chose a dire ? «

Un homme s'avança elle le reconnu Nobuki

« Je crois qu'on peux en faire quelque chose , la technique avec laquelle elle a sectionner les os de Mano est intéressante ..si elle se développait dans se sens .. »

Itachi hocha la tête

« Bien dans ce cas tu t'en occupera …tu sais que je veux des résultat .. »

Il s'inclina

« Tu en auras .. »

Itachi ne dis rien et se retourna vers Sakura , il lui arracha son bandeau et lui donna Un Kunai

« Raye le signe de Konoha de ton bandeau , et tu ferras partie des notre «

Tout le monde la regardai elle déglutit , elle ferma brièvement les yeux revoyant son village ses amis puis l'image de Sasuke s'imposa en elle , elle recouvrit les yeux et raya son bandeau ..

Elle remit son bandeau a la taille et se tourna vers Itachi , se demandant ce qu'il attendait d'elle maintenant

« Va te changer et dis a Tsuki de te conduire au niveau un ce soir … »

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent

« Sakura chan , Sakura chan «

Le cris retentit dans la chambre et Tsuki le servante de Sakura vint secouer sa maîtresse

« Sakura chan «

un grognement lui répondit , elle sortit de ses couvertures et se frotta les yeux en répliquant sèchement

« Qu'es ce que tu veux , je crois que je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas être réveillée comme ca .. »

Elle referma les yeux se rêve , un an et demi déjà , l'épreuve , Kisame ..tout ça lui semblait loin , un passer appartenant a l'autre Sakura celle qui existait avant de rayer son bandeau et trahir Konoha ..pendant qu'elle songeait a son passé Tsuki n'en finissait plus de parler ca lui donnait mal a la tête

' »Tait toi recommence mais en clair et net s'il te plait tu me donne mal a la tête «

La petit respira un grand coup

« Itachi sama vous demande «

« Tu vois c'était pas si difficile pas besoin de deux heures pour me raconter ca «

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain ; elle se regarda dans la glace elle avait changer ses cheveux court et rose quand elle était arrivée ici était devenu aussi long que ceux d'Ino avant l'examen de chuunin , mais il n'y avait pas que leur longueur qui avait changer leur couleur également il était devenu noir jais , elle avait décider de les teindre pour plusieurs raison , la première était plutôt symbolique faire un trait sur son passé et aussi car il était plus pratique de passe inaperçue dans les missions ..

De l'ancienne Sakura il ne restait plus que ses yeux vert jais mais la encore elle avait décider de changer quelque chose , elle avait fait faire une sorte de tatouage sur chaque œil ses paupière était désormais noire et le dessous de ses yeux était soulignée d'une fine ligne noire ce qui rendait son regard différent et lui permettait d'être reconnue moins facilement , elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain enfilant un short noir et une longue robe très large fendue sur le long des jambes son bandeau frontal en ceinture

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le niveau cinq , la montagne comptait dix niveau il n'y avait strictement rien au trois premier niveau par mesure de sécurité a par quelque garde durant le nuit , au troisième niveau se trouvait les prisonniers , le quatrième était composé des appartements de tout les gosses qui travaillait ici

C'était a partir du cinquième étage que commençait vraiment le repère de l'Akatsuki le cinquième était les salles d'entraînement et la grande salle de réunion , au sixième le bureau d'Itachi , la bibliothèque qui contenait toutes les informations possible sur les clan et les villages caché , ainsi que d'autres pièce insignifiante dont une cuisine et autre enfin au sixième se situait tout les appartements ..la montagne «était gigantesque et leur repère devant s'étaler sur 700b mètre carré a peu près …

Elle descendit un étage et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'Itachi avait pris pour bureau , ça faisait quelques temps que les membres de l'Akatsuki la traitait a égale il était d'ailleurs obliger comme pris par Nobuki , son entraînement avant porter ses fruits , elle se servait a présent de ses techniques de Ninja médicale et de la Katana qui était devenu son arme de prédilection pour tuer bien qu'Itachi l'aille rarement envoyer en mission

Itachi Uchiwa ..elle avait vite découvert qu'il était fort différent de son frère il avait quelque chose que Sasuke n'avait pas et qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais , il était plus calme moins arrogant et a partir du moment ou l'on se trouvait de son côté bien plus gentil qu'on ne pouvait le croire , il tuait rarement pour le plaisir contrairement a Kisame et au autre qui ne résistait jamais a une petit tuerie ..

Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper et s'assit Itachi n'était pas dans le pièce elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil il allait sûrement revenir ..

En effet Itachi ne tarda pas a entrer sans que la jeune fille l'entendit , il sourit , il y avait sept ans de différence entre eux pourtant il se comprenait parfaitement peut être bien mieux que avec les autres membres du clan ..

Il avait toujours trouver son frère stupide et niait il s'était dis qu'en l'épargnant il pourrait en faire un tueur accomplit mais décidément se gamin n'avait rien dans la tête « ses exploits de cette année le montrait «

Tuer ses camarades sans discrétions , partir avec cet imbécile d'Orochimaru sans comprendre que celui ci lui volerait son corps a la moindre occasion .. s'en était désespérant …

Il se souvenait de la colère de Sakura en entendant ça , elle en était devenue sanguinaire et avait tuer plusieurs servant qui se trouvait sur son passage pour calmer sa fureur il ne s'en souciait guère a vrai dire ça l'avait plutôt réjoui , car elle avait montrer qu'elle pouvait tuer sans état d'âme car après avoir retrouver son calme et constater les dégâts elle n'avait pas bronché …

Son sourire s'effaça en pensant a Konoha son plan a lui , lui revenait en tête faire de Naruto un de leur membre pour pouvoir l'opposé a Orochimaru , Sakura était une bonne tueuse et allait le débarrasser d'un élément fort gênant en l'occurrence Sasuke , mais elle servirait également d'appât il avait compris que le démon renard dès qu'il apprendrait qu'elle était vivante viendrait a son secours …

IL fut interrompus dans ses réflexions par une voix moqueuse

« Itachi tu compte rester planté la longtemps déjà que tu m'as réveillée … »

Il eut un sourire et s'assit devant elle

« Tu ne deviendrais pas un peu effronté avec les mois qui passe bientôt on aura du mal a te reconnaître … »

Elle haussa les épaules

« C'est bien ce que je veux Sakura Haruno est morte ..maintenant c'est juste Sakura Ninja déserteur de Konoha .. »

« Si tu le dis … donc tu ne retournerai a Konoha pour rien au monde … »

« Pourquoi faire ? «

« Revoir certaine personne … »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent la lettre .. non il ne pouvait pas être au courant pourtant …

Elle pris son air le plus impassible

« Non les personnes que je voulais voir son morte et celle que je dois tuer son toujours en vie mais celle la mourrons a l'heure prévue …je ne suis pas assez forte … »

« Les ? «

« Tsunade sama , Jiraya sama et Orochimaru … »

Il eut un regard moqueur

« Et combien de temps compte tu attendre pour t'attaquer au trois grand sennins et surtout en quoi ca te concerne ? »

Elle lui jeta noir , enfin aussi froid que pouvait l'être ses yeux verts ..et continua avec un accent de colère dans la voix

« Si tout ca est arrivé c'est bien a cause d'eux , moi l'élève de Tsunade , Naruto celui de Jiraya et Sasuke celui de Orochimaru …si je n'était pas partie ca aurait donner exactement la même chose que a leur époque pour la tranquillité de tous ils doivent mourir c'est aussi simple .. »

IL haussa les épaules

« Ca tombe bien j'avais quelque que petit chose a règle avec Orochimaru ..' »

Elle haussa les sourcils , sa colère déjà évanouie

« C'est a dire ? «

« C'est a dire que l'Akatsuki laisse rarement les déserteurs en liberté .. »

Elle rit , mais son rire n'avait rien de joyeux c'était plutôt un rire amer comme si elle faisait une triste constatation

« Je vois au fond c'est comme a Konoha les déserteurs son aussi puni .. »

« Comme quoi déserter n'est pas dans ton intêrret Sakura .. »

« Pourquoi je .. »

« ..ne joue pas a la plus maligne avec moi je sais bien que tu as envoyer une lettre a Hinata Huyga tu as peut être pu tromper Nobuki mais pas moi je sais que tu donnerai beaucoup pour retourner a Konoha une fois Sasuke et les Sennins mort mais sache que tu es ici et c'est jusqu'à ta mort .. »

Le ton d'Itachi était redevenu froid , et ses yeux noir la scrutait sans la moindre once de pitié .Il poussa un soupir et ses yeux redevinrent triste , il se leva et posa une main sur sa joue

« Sakura , qu'elle que soit l'affection que j'ai pour toi en tant que personne u es désormais membre de l'Akatsuki et comme tout les autres soit tu respectes les règles soit tu meurs donc même après leurs morts je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir désolé .. »

Elle eut un sourire amer

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as appeler .. »

Il hocha la tête

« Je m'en doutait de toute façon .. »

Oui elle le savait mais elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il attende un peu avant de briser ses illusions …

Elle leva les yeux vers lui , elle tressaillit elle savait qu'il était sérieux

« Bien entendu je respecterai ta volonté .. »

Mais je les verrais quand même une dernière fois

« J'espère je n'ai pas envie de te tuer Sakura sinon je l'aurais fais le premier jours … »

Elle se leva

« D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demande pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fais avouons l'e j'était extrêmement nulle et même maintenant je suis bien loin de ton niveau … »

IL eut un sourire

« Disons que je me suis dis que ta haine pour mon frère pouvait être exploitée et surtout j'avoue que tu m'as fais un peu pitié chose que je ne devrais pourtant jamais éprouvé .. »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Je me suis dis aussi que dans l'état ou j'était je devais vraiment faire pitié , bon c'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais j'ai sommeil et on doit partir dans deux heures alors j'aimerai bien aller dormir .. »

Il hocha la tête

« Cette mission est capitale il me faut ses parchemins .. «

« Au fait tu ne m'a pas dis avec qui je serrais ? «

« Avec Kisame , Kani et Natsume «

Elle grimaça

« Génial et je suppose que tête de poisson est le chef d'équipe «

« En effet .. »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel

« Bon t'étonne pas si il y a un meurtre en route alors «

Elle sortit

Itachi se rassit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux laissant échapper un soupir , qu'es ce qui lui avait pris de la garder avec lui certain au cour cette année elle était devenue forte mais a quel prix les disputes dans les clans a son propos était devenu de plus en plus fréquente elle était devenue plus forte que certain membres qui était par mis eux depuis bien plus longtemps , et ca suscitait des dispute et de la jalousie de plus étant la seule femme admise dans L'akatsuki elle était fort convoitée même si avec ses seize ans et demi et ses deux ans de captivité elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ce qui était bien mieux pour elle , il savait bien qu'elle considerait cet endroit a peu pres comme une prison ou elle s'etait resignée a vivre , il savait également que même si elle était capable de tuer de sang froid cette vie n'etait pas fait pour elle , il aurrait mieux fait de la tuer le premier jour comme Kisame lui avait conseillé mais il n'aimait pas ecouter les conseils de Kisame et en allant la voir dans sa cellule il l'avait trouver si faible et en même temps si fière et arrogante il n'avait pas voulu la tuer ..voilà ce que ca lui apportait ..il savait que des quel serrais assez forte elle défierai son autorité en s'en allant et selon les règles du clan il devrait partir a sa rechercher et la tuer chose qu'il ne désirait pas faire ..il avait plus d'affection pour elle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour sa famille entière d'ailleurs comment aurrait il pu …

IL ferma les yeux beaucoup s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait massacré toute sa famille personne même dans l'Akatsuki ne le savait tous attribuait ça a un acte de folie ou tout simplement des pulsions meurtrières urgente quoiqu'il en soit aucun ne connaissait la vérité tous se l'imaginait et la transformait a sa guise si bien que la fiction était devenu pour eux réalité et Itachi n'avait pas pris la peine de démentir le rumeur

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée ensoleillée ou il avait découvert la vérité sur son clan les Uchiwa , comme bien des clan leur talents héréditaire était crains et convoité ça du haut de ses treize ans Itachi l'avait compris , doué de nature il était entrer chez les Anbu a l'age de treize ans ou du moins venait d'y entrer il avait a peine reçu le tatouage qui est le leur qu'un évènement inattendu arriva ,il rentrait chez lui assez fier d'avoir été admis chez les Anbu , il allait l'annoncer a ses parents lorsqu'il surpris une conversations entre membre du clan

« Nasè tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? «

« Oui , de toute manière je l'ai décidé tu ne pourras me faire revenir sur ma décision , Sasuke et Itachi sont bien trop dangereux pour le clan , si les gens venait a remarquer que mon propre fils est plus fort que moi je serrais la risée du clan … »

« Mais pourquoi la tuer c'est cruel et Sasuke il n'a que six ans … »

« Icarie ce n'est pas la peine , j'ai pris ma décision ..' »

Sa mère soupira

« En as tu instruit le reste du clan ? «

« Oui il sont du même avis que moi Sasuke et Itachi nous mette tous en danger .. »

Il mentait il n'avait rien dis au reste du clan mais il était indispensable que celle ci le croient , sinon elle aurrait désapprouver son plan de tuer ses propres enfants d'ailleurs elle le désapprouvait mais que pouvait elle faire devant tout le clan uchiwa …

Il se souvint qu'il partit discrètement dans une colère et un désarrois profond , il était rentré chez lui élaborant un plan pour échapper a la tuerie , il apparut bientôt que la seul moyen de ne pas mourir lui même était de les tuer

Il avait épargné son frère juste parce que celui ci visé comme lui était trop petit pour se defender du reste de peur de représailles il avait assassine le reste de son clan sans le moindre remords toute compassion l'aillant déjà quitter après cela il était parti et avait crée son propre clan l'akatsuki ressemblant tout les renégats qu'il avait pu trouver sur son chemin …

Itachi se leva remettant tous ses souvenirs dans un coin oublier de sa tête , tout ca c' était la passe et il ne le regrettait pas , maintenant il avait un but et il comptait bien l'accomplir …

Voilà la fin du chapitre cinq que j'ai fais un peu plus long que les autres petite review ca ferra plaisir


	6. Chapitre 6

Réponse au Review

Renia : merci , je continue toujours a écrire la fisc les review m'encourage ca fais toujours plaisir remarque même si j'en avait pas je continuerai a l'écrire juste pour moi

Je ne peux pas répondre a ta question dans le review parce que je ne vais rien dévoillé enfin remarque cette phrase peut vouloir dire beaucoup de chose peut être que ce chapitre t'éclairera

Dark-Lee : merci beaucoup pour ta review j'ai vérifier , je m'était en effet planté avec Tenten faudra que je corrige ca d ès que ma carte graphique aurra arrete de faire des siennes T .T

Jalexa Uchiwa : toi aussi tu l'aime Itachi bizarre hein (t'a raison sasuke si on le tue c'est pas grave )

Sasuke : mais heu chui important moi ..

Auteur : leve les sourcils , se tourne vers Itachi

Il est important lui

Itachi : non ca va tu peux le balancer

Bon bon j'arrete je pars dans mes delire la

Chapitre six

Le jour commençait a se lever quand Natsume , Kani , Kisame et Sakura retraire au repère de l'Akatsuki . La mission c'était mal passée et l'allégresse habituelle qui régnait après la réussite de chaque mission avait été remplacée par un silence pesant , chacun savait qu'Itachi ne serrait pas content et personne ne souhaitait mettre Itachi en colère pas même kisame qui pourtant le connaissait mieux que la plupart ..après tout il était tout de même leur chef …

Natsume se risqua une brève remarque

« On a quand même trois des cinq parchemins … »

Sakura lui répondit d'une voix brève et sèche

« Ca ne changera rien la mission a été , ratée qu'on aille deux ou cinq parchemins de plus c'est a cause de toi tu ferrais bien de la bouclé .. »

Le jeune homme se tut , pas qu'il soit intimidée par Sakura , il avait d'ailleurs en tête quelque remarque bien acide dont il aurrait pu se servir pour lui répondre mais on ne s'attaque pas a la protégé d'Itachi comme ca ..

Kisame lui lança un regard noir , certes c'était en effet de la faute de Natsume mais il trouvait que Sakura commençait a prendre un peu trop d'assurance ou plutôt il ne la supportait pas , il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Itachi ne lui avait jamais permis de la tuer , elle était forte certes mais pas assez pour se distinguer par mis les membres les plus fort de leur organisations elle n'etait qu'un vulgaire larbins après tout mais Itachi la traitait comme si elle était aussi forte que lui Kisame ..

IL grimaça , ca n'allait pas durer de toute manière il se débarrasserait bientôt d'elle un accident en pleine mission est si vite arrive ou ..oui il pourrait provoquer la fureur d'Itachi a son encontre ..reporter sur elle la faute de l'échec de la mission ni Kani ni Natsume n'oserait le contredire …

Il retrouva le sourire l'idée etait simple mais réalisable ..

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bureau d'Itachi , seul Kisame entra c'étaient le chef de l'équipe a lui d'expliquer la cause de l'échec de la mission , les trois autres restèrent dehors a attendre

« Alors Kisame ? «

Itachi était assit dans la pénombre si bien qui Kisame ne vit que sa silhouette et la lueur de ses yeux noirs , il déglutit même après autant d'année Itachi l'effrayait il hésitait a mettre son plan a exécution

« La mission a été un échec .. »

Itachi ne bougea pas il se contenta de fixer Kisame dans une fureur froide qui commençait a augmenter

« Et on peux savoir pourquoi ? je crois avoir signifier que j'avais besoin de ses parchemins .. »

Kisame ferma les yeux un instant , seul Itachi avant le don de le mettre mal a l'aise

« Nous aurions pu parfaitement réussir la mission si Sakura n'était pas bêtement tombée sur une jarre réveillant les habitants de la maison ainsi que les gardes .. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils, mais ne dis rien , Kisame prenant cela comme un encouragement continua

« Nous avons tout de même trois des cinq parchemins .. »

Itachi ne dis rien , il resta de longue minute dans un mutisme complet puis finit par dire

« Fais venir Sakura dis au autres d'allez se reposez , toi aussi .. »

Kisame laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement il l'avait cru …il sortit de la pièce essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop triomphant et apostropha Sakura

« Et toi Itachi veux te voir vous deux vous pouvez aller vous reposez … »

Sakura se leva étonnée mais haussa les épaules après tout elle n'avait rien a se reprocher , elle attendit que les trois autres soit partit et poussa la porte du bureau d'Itachi

La pièce était toujours plongée dans une obscurité totale ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas en outre mesure , elle avança vers la fond de la pièce ou Itachi était assis par terre , elle s'assit a cote de lui les genoux ramener contre sa poitrine . Le silence devenait pesant elle le rompit

« Tu voulais me voir .. »

« … »

« Itachi ? «

« … »

Elle commença a s'énerve

« Itachi répond moi .. »

Il ouvrit les yeux , mais ceux ci n'avait pas leur habituelle couleur noire , le sharigan les avait remplacer instinctivement elle porta la main a sa katana et se leva

« Itachi qu'es ce que tu as ? «

Elle ne le vis pas bouger , mais en quelque seconde elle se retrouva immobilisée , un bras d'Itachi autour de son cou et un autre tenant fermement le bras dont elle se servait pour la Katana ; il était si près d'elle qu'elle sentait sa respiration saccadée comme quelqu'un qui a beaucoup courut

Elle voulu bouger mais il lui avait même immobilisée les jambes

« Itachi arrête ca «

« Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance mais je vois que ton but de départ était juste de semer la Zizanie au sein de l'Akatsuki , Kisame avait raison j'aurais du te tuer le jour ou on t'a trouver … »

Sa voix était froide et métallique comme celle de Sasuke, elle essaya de se débattre mais Itachi était plus fort qu'elle il se contenta de la serré un peu plus fort

« De quoi tu parles je n'essaye pas de semer la zizanie ici .. »

Elle avait du mal a parler Itachi l'étranglait presque, elle commença a avoir les larmes au yeux

« Que veux tu que je fasse de toute manière , je te signale que j'ai tout quitter je n'ai plus rien a part toi et l'akatsuki «

Son murmure c'etait transformer en cri , a part lui elle n'avait plus rien plus d'amis plus de famille juste de vieux souvenir et quelque rêve irréalisable …

Itachi relâcha son étreinte , et Sakura tomba a terre toussotant pour reprendre son souffle, quand elle fut a peu près sure de pouvoir tenir sur ses pied elle se leva fixant Itachi , Itachi , Sasuke finalement les deux frère l'aurrait déçue autant l'un que l'autre , elle aurrait tellement c'etait stupide .

Elle haïssait Sasuke il y avait longtemps que son amour pour lui s'était étind ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait cru être de l'amour ..en fait cela n'avait jamais été qu'une sorte de pitié mêlée a de l'affection et au désir de lui faire retrouver le sourire

Elle craignait Itachi il lui inspirait un respect marquer en même temps elle éprouvait de l'affection pour lui , elle n'arrivait pas a déterminer si c'etait de l'amour ou de l'affection , pour celui qui au font avait eu pitié d'elle et l'avait recueillie savoir qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle lui faisait mal ..il avait plus confiance en Kisame qu'en elle ..

Elle lui lança un regard froid , le plus froid qu'elle put et déclara d'une vois égale

« Dans ce cas je vais partir .. »

« Dans ce cas je vais et tuer «

Fut la réponse laconique d'Itachi il avait finit par se calme et le Sharigan avait disparut de ses yeux

« Comme si ca importait maintenant de doute manière tu savais que je ne resterais pas ici et vu que tu ne veux plus de moi ..nos plans corresponde .. »

Elle soutient son regard avec une certaine arrogance elle n'avait plus grand chose a perdre …

IL fit un geste en sa direction ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut voir dans l'obscurité

« Sakura .. »

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit amèrement

« Ecoute c'est pas la peine ..j'ai compris … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer elle était déjà partit il soupira , il voulait juste ..il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa pensée , Kisame entra sans qu'il l'aille entendu un air de satisfaction affiché sur le visage

« Itachi tu as l'air bien sobre ne t'inquiète pas on prendra les deux parchemins restant .. »

Itachi leva les yeux vers son compagnon et déclara d'une vois d'outre tombe

« Pourquoi es tu aussi joyeux tu as rate ta mission .. »

Kisame se contenta de sourire

« Pourquoi as tu cet air aussi triste .. »

Itachi ne répondit rien , Kisame satisfait s'assit a coté d'Itachi

« Elle est enfin partie , tu n'auras pas a la tuée .. »

IL n'aurait pas du prendre un air aussi arrogant il se retrouva contre le mur a moitie assommer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Itachi lui dis la voix sifflante

« Tu l'as vue partir .. »

Kisame suffoquai les mains de son coéquipier lui entourait le coup et l'étouffait a moitie mais il etait pres du but il fallait qu'il continue dans sa lancée

« Oui il y a quelques minutes .. »

L'étreinte se relâcha et Itachi sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de fumée noire , Kisame se laissa tomber a terre soulager puis ricana tout se passait comme prévu ..

Un cri retentit

« TU SAIS OU ELLE EST … »

La petite fille chercha a se débattre tandis que son maître le tenait par les cheveux

« Je ne peux rien dire Itachi –sama … »

Il la laissa tomber dans une froide colère et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre le mur

« Dans ce cas tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité «

Il pris un kunai s'aprentant a le lancer sur la petite fille , quand celle ci rempart jusqu'à ses pied tirant sur le robe noire d'Itachi

« Non s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas Uchiwa sama s'il vous plait je sais ou elle est … »

Il fit mine de ranger son Kunai et demanda d'une voix tranchante

« Alors ou est elle ? »

« Elle n'est pas encore partie elle est encore ici quelque part dans la montagne elle ne partira que demain matin … »

Il se renfrogna bien que intérieurement il éprouva une sorte de soulagement , elle n'était pas encore partie …

Tsuki rassurée leva la tête vers Itachi

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? »

Il eut une sorte de sourire amusé

« Qui a dis ca ? »

La petite n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un Kunai se plantait dans sa poitrine , Itachi sortit de la pièce laissant l'ancienne servante de Sakura agoniser …

La salle de réunion était pleine a craquer , Itachi les avait tous réuni ici mais personne ne savait pourquoi personne sauf Kisame .

Itachi entra dans la pièce son visage était dur et dans sa colère il avait activé son Sharigan ce qui le rendait plus effrayant que jamais , il s'assit en face d'eux , le silence était oppressant après de longue minute d'intense réflexion il se décida a parler

« Vous avez remarquer qu'il manque une personne ici , Sakura a disparut depuis ce matin je veux que pour demain matin tout au plus elle soit dans mon bureau , je la veux vivante et de préférence sans blessure grave , le premier qui la tue sans mon autorisation serra tuer lui aussi … »

Il dévisagea l'assemblée si bien que même Kisame déglutit

« Des questions ? «

Personne n'osa lever la main

« Qu'es ce que vous attendez alors … »

Voilà le chapitre six désolé du retard mais avec une carte graphique qui saute all the time c'est dur d'écrire enfin voilà le chapitre sept est fini lui aussi mais juste pour le plaisir je ne la posterai pas maintenant Niark


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou alors voilà le chapitre sept je suis désolé de l'avoir poster si tard alors qu'il était déjà près mais il fallais dabors que j'avance dans le huit je prefere toujours avoir un chapitre de finit en réserve lol je sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je dis

Réponse au review

Dodie-rogue : merci beaucoup lol Kisame je suis entrain de penser a punition spéciale pour lui mais je en suis pas sure que les fan apprécierons …

Renia : Rélévateur en effet mais itachi n'aurrait pas embrasser sakura sinon merci pour tes encouragement et gomen pour ton disc dur ca doit être trop chiant …

Jalexa Uchiwa : pour shika et tema ben revoilà un chapitre sur eux en fait je t'explique mon système c'est deux chapitre avec Gaara , Hinata , Tema et Shika puis deux avec l'akatsuki

Sakura007 : pour les chapitre ben le dernier n'etait pas fort long pace que si je l'avais fait plus long ca l'aurrait gâche je trouve du reste ben il font quand même entre sept et dix page Word lol

Chapitre sept

La fin d'après midi était proche , le soleil commençait a décliner et le désert se faisait plus sombre , la chaleur accablante dont il avait été victime pendant l'après midi commençait elle aussi a diminué au grand soulagement des deux ninjas

Il s'arrêtèrent un instant reprennent leur souffle et hydratant leur gosier dessécher

La jeune femme au long cheveux noir jais et yeux blanc se laissa tomber dans le sable et poussa un soupir

« Je ne comprend pas comment il font pour vivre ici c'est insoutenable je plein ceux qui devrons échanger de pays pour la traite il tiendrons pas plus de cinq minute .. »

Shikamaru lui adressa un sourire amusé il était bien plus résistant qu'elle a la chaleur

« Lève toi , il faut arriver avant la fermeture des porte je n'ai pas envie de camper dehors .. »

Elle se releva et suivit Shikamaru

« Au fait Tsunade Sama t'a dis qui serrais choisi ? «

« Non apparemment c'est le Kage du village qui choisira … »

« N'importe qui ? «

« Non juste des Jounnins , les chunnins ne sont pas encore assez expérimenter et les genins il ne faut même pas y penser .. »

Elle haussa les épaules comme si tout cela n'avait qu'un intêrret moindre

Son compagnon eut un sourire , après la mort des autres ils s'était tout deux reprocher les survivant il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix il se connaissait sur le bout des doigts a présent

« Tu aimerais bien rester a Suna n'es ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru rougissant soudainement , elle était devenue plus assurée mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas arrêter de rougir

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Il sourit

« Je te connais c'est tout je crois même que je connais plus de chose sur toi que toi .. »

« Tu m'explique ? «

« Bah pas grand chose disons que tu n'es pas souvent franche avec toi même .. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer il arrivait devant les porte de Suna

« Vient on passe vite j'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec la paperasse «

En effet il passèrent sans se faire remarquer

Hinata se tourna vers son ami avec un air interrogateur

« Tu sais ou il faut aller ? «

Il regarda autour de lui

« Je crois que je me souvient au pire on demandera .. »

« Bon je te suis alors .. »

Au grand soulagement d'Hinata il ne se perdirent pas elle était tellement impatiente de voir ses amis qu'elle aurrait probablement étriper Shikamaru si il avait osé les perdre dans Suna mais a présent ce n'était pas lui qui subissait les foudre de l'adolescente mais le malheureux garde qui était poster devant la demeure du Kazekage

« Nous devons remettre ce message au Kazekage de toute urgence , donc vous allez nous laissez passez .. »

« C'est hors de question , le Kazekage ne recevra personne aujourd'hui ce sont ses ordres .. »

Elle leur lança un regard meurtrier les gardes tressaillir le regard blanc laiteux d'Hinata n'était pas pour rassurer , contrairement a Hinata même si il trouvait la situation particulièrement chiante mais pas assez pour s'amuser avec les deux gardes

« Laisse tomber on aurrait du le prévenir si monsieur ne reçoit pas je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a pris .. »

« Mais .. »

« Moi je reçoit … »

Les gardes s'inclinèrent

« Temari sama «

La réaction d'Hinata fut immédiate

« Temari «

Elle se jeta dans ses bras

« J'ai bien cru que j'allai devoir passer de force »

« Je crois que monsieur le grand manitou n'aurrait pas apprécier il a déclarer que aujourd'hui était jour de congé pour le village et en l'occurrence pour lui aussi «

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Shikamaru lui jetant un regard noir

« Même si tu ne m'apprécie pas tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour … »

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Pff les femmes c'est chien .. bonjour ca te va .. »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel et entraîna Hinata a sa suite

« Vient on va aller discuter tranquillement et dire a Gaara et Kankuro que vous étés la .. »

Elle entra dans la grand bâtiment couleur sable , il était apparemment vide personne d'autre qu'eux trois en devait vivre ici , elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir et cria sans prévenir

« GAARA ,KANKURO «

Shikamaru se boucha les oreilles en maugréant tandis que Hinata éclatait de rire

« T'a toujours pas perdu ta sale habitude tu gueule toujours autant .. »

Elle ne répondit pas un tourbillon de sable apparut pendant que Gaara et Kankuro apparaissait

« Temari je crois que j'avais dis que je voulais pouvoir me reposer aujourd'hui .. »

Une voix tout autre que celle de sa sœur lui répondit

« T'es insomniaque pas besoin puis tu ne vas pas aller dormir alors que je me suis taper tout ce chemin pour te voir … »

Kankuro fut le premier a reprendre ses esprits , et a aller saluer ses anciens amis tandis que Gaara restait abasourdit ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes ..

Temari déclara qu'elle avait quelque petit truc a faire et qu'elle reviendrait pour le dîner , Shikamaru et Kankuro etait partit dans la pièce d'a cote pour une grande discutions il en restait que Gaara et Hinata

« Et bien tu compte reste la encore longtemps parce que je ne m'attendais pas a un accueil aussi froid en arrivant «

Un bref sourire passa sur les trait du garçon

« Vien on va aller dans mon bureau je ne savais pas que tu passerai aujourd'hui tu ne m'a rien dis «

« C'était cancer être une surprise qui n'a pas l'air de te faire énormément plaisir d'ailleurs «

« Si , si mais je ne m'y attendais pas ..en plus je somnolais je ne suis pas très réveillé .. »

Elle hocha la tête le suivant , sa timidité naturelle revenant au galop s'apercevant qu'elle était seule avec lui ..elle entra dans ce qui devait être le bureau de Gaara ou l'ordinateur trônait glorieusement entre des tonnes de papier en tout genre

Il la regarda un peu embarrassé ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus vu

« Assied toi j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger «

Elle haussa les épaules et bougea quelque rouleaux qui était sur le siège et s'assit

« Pas grave … »

IL s'assit également , ils restèrent quelques minutes assit l'un en face de l'autre a se contemplé sans rien dire dans un embarra commun , finalement Gaara se leva comme si il avait oublier quelque chose d'important

« Heu tu veux quelques chose a boire … »

« Non , non ca va rien .. »

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas a te voir a vrai dire c'est vrai que je t'avais demande de venir mais je n'espérais pas ta visite avant trois semaines ..tu reste pour combien de temps ? «

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas le temps que tu décide qui les ninjas a prendre en vue du traité … »

Gaara la regarda interrogatif

« Quel traité ? »

Ce fut au tour d 'Hinata d'être étonné

« Tu n'es pas au courant bon et bien je vais devoir traité cette affaire plus vite que je ne le pensais … »

Elle ouvrit sa veste et en sortit un petit rouleau , qu'elle tendis a son ami

« Tien lit «

Gaara parcourut le parchemin soupirant tout en lisant , finalement il replia le papier et le plaça avec une pile d'autre sur son bureau

Il passa une main embarrassé dans ses cheveux

« Il va falloir que je réfléchisse .. »

Hinata eu un sourire amusé

« Ca serrais tentant n'es ce pas .. »

Gaara ferma les yeux

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle .. »

Quelques heures plus tard

Hinata entra dans l'eau et soupira , le grand avantage qu'il y avait a séjourner chez Gaara c'était les bains certes il n'était pas extrêmement grand mais c'était toujours agréable d'avoir une source d'eau chaude chez soi , elle entendit la porte coulisser , elle ne se retourna pas elle avait pris soin de faire mettre un message comme quoi c'était elle qui était au bain

Temari se laissa glisser dans l'eau a côté d'Hinata la gratifiant d'un sourire aimable que son amie lui rendit

« Ca fais longtemps que tu n'es plus venue a Suna .. »

« Je ne suis pas venue très souvent pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque .. »

Temari sourit

« Moi aussi j'aurais aime venir a Konoha plus souvent mais .. »

Elle soupira

« Les missions se déroule le plus souvent a l'intérieur du village ou a Kiri no kuni avec qui Gaara essaye d'établir une alliance .. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas devenir Kazekage il prend quand même son travail a cœur .. »

Temari haussa les épaules

« Il dis que tant qu'a être Kazekage autant en être un bon .. »

Elle se pencha vers son amie et lui chuchota a l'oreille

« ..mais en ce moment Kankuro , lui et le conseil sont entrain d'envisager la possibilité de remettre les fonction de Kazekage a Kankuro ce qui les arrangerait tout les deux … »

Elle sourit

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'était persuadée que tu ne resterai pas Kazekage »

« Enfin remarque ce n'est pas encore sur mais c'est a l'étude .. »

La porte coulissa avec le fumée qui sortait du bain on ne pouvait pas voir qui c'etait mais Hinata sursauta

« Il y a quelqu'un «

« Pas de doute c'etait une voix masculine »

« Oui Hinata et moi on occupe les bain faudra repasser plus tard «

Hinata se recrovilla dans le bain malgrès le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir

« Vous pensez avoir finit dans combien de temps .. »

« Je sais pas repasse dans une heure .. »

« Mais .. »

« Kankuro … »

« Ca va ca va on repasse dans une heure.. »

La porte se referma

« Tu peux sortir ta tête de l'eau maintenant «

« Il est partit ? »

« Ils sont partit oui .. »

« Ils étaient la tout les trois .. »

« Oui pourquoi .. »

Hinata rougit

« Pourquoi tu rougit ? »

« Je ne rougit pas j'ai chaud .. »

Temari haussa les yeux au ciel

« Si tu le dis.. »

voilà fin du chapitre sept j'espère que vous avez aime review please


	8. Chapitre huit

Réponse au Review

Coucou chui contente cinq review d'habitude c'est beaucoup moin , je m'escuse du retard que j'ai pris pour poster le chapitre alors que ca fais une semaine que je l'ai finit mais on a change de Pc et il a falli transfere les ficher de l'un sur l'autre ;;

Renia : Merci pour tes encouragements ca me fais super plaisir , pour le prochain chapitre et bien c'est un mélange donc tu vas êre contente

Sakura 007 : Tu vas voir Sakura même si elle va plus faire figurante dans ce chapitre ci mais dans le chapitre neuf je parlerai un peu plus d'eux

Sailor Océan : Et oui je vous fais un Gaara /Hina même si l'idée de départ de ma fisc ce n'était que un Itachi /Sakura j'ai décider de metter trois couple en même temps et puis je voulai inover un peu ca m'ennuie de voir partout les même couple

Jalexa Uchiwa : En effet lol t'es vraiment obnibuler par ca mais tu vas être contente je vais bientôt commencer une fanfisc Tema/Shika en exclu

KabutoKun : Pas crédible tu trouve hum moi je trouve que les oposes s'attirent donc et puis je suis fan de Gaara et je trouve Hinata trop Kawai Sinon t'a raison rien ne peux arrete mes délire niark Du reste tu vas voir du Shika/Tema mais pour le Naru /Hina je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas fan

Sans plus attendre voici (roullement de tambour interminable ) la chapitre huitttttttt

Chapitre 8

« TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA … »

« Baisse d'un ton et assied toi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps a te consacrer .. »

Kankuro s'assit , se massant douloureusement les tempes

« Ecoute , Gaara , même si tu es Kazekage tu dois apprendre a mettre de côté tes sentiments personnel et tes obligations tu ne peux pas concilier les deux .. »

« Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par la .. »

Le ton était sec et froid , dans ses moment la Gaara lui rappelait le demande qu'il était encore il y a deux ans …  
Malgrès tout il se risqua a lui répondre 

« Ne joue pas a ça avec moi ,tu sais ce que je veux dire … »

Gaara lui lança un regard noir 

« Kankuro tu n'as pas encore pris ma place en tant que Kazekage ce que je souhaite sincèrement mais pour l'instant c'est toujours moi qui commande Shikamaru Nara et Hinata Hyuga resterons a Suna que tu le veuille ou non quand tu auras pris ma place tu ferras ce que tu veux mais en attendant … » 

Kankuro se leva repoussant violemment la chaise qui tomba

« Bien j'ai compris , cet acte montre encore ton incompétence .. »

A peine dite Kankuro regrettait déjà ses paroles

Gaara se leva furieux et tapa ses mains contre le bureau faisant trembler celui ci , il n 'éleva pas la voix mais le ton de celle ci suffit a faire frissonner son frère 

« Sort d'ici je ne veux pas te revoir .. » 

Kankuro regarda son cadet embarrassé

« Ecoute Gaara .. »

« Non je n'écoute rien j'ai dis que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps a te consacrer … »

Kankuro soupira et sortit dans ses moments la parler avec Gaara revenait a parler avec un mur de sable ..

Quand son frère fut partit Gaara se laissa tomber dans son siège fermant les yeux il savait qu'il faisait une erreur en tant que Kazekage , mais lui comme Temari voulait qu'il reste a Suna , et ce traiter ..  
Il ferma les yeux après tout le choix n'était pas mauvais , le clan Hyuga et le Clan Nara étaient quelque un des plus ancien clan de Konoha il était donc normal qu'il choisissent l 'un de leur membre .  
Il esquissa un sourire mais intérieurement il savait qu'il ne les avait pas garder avec lui pour cette raison ..

« SHIKAMARU …… » 

Le cri retentit comme a chaque fois que Temari criait et comme a chaque fois Shikamaru se bouchait les oreilles d'un air douloureux tandis que les personnes présente dans le pièce riait sous cape  
Il répondit au cri de la furie de Suna par un soupir las et dis d'une voix traînante

« Pas la peine de crier je suis une pièce plus loin que toi qu'es ce que j'ai encore fais .. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel , la plupart du temps que Temari lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui reprocher quelque chose , c'était agacent parce que lui aurrait bien voulu lui parler sans se voir engueuler tout le temps , décidément il ne comprendrait jamais son père , celui ci disait qu'on pouvait passer de bon moment avec les femme chiante , mais lui trouvait qu'on ne passait que fort rarement des bons moment avec une femme tout court alors chiante fallait pas y penser .

Mais étonnement celle ci arriva avec un grand sourire et un rouleau de parchemin , elle s'assit a cote de lui plantant le papier sous le nez et avant que celui ci n'ai pu le lire elle déclara d'une voix triomphante comme si tout ca était arrivé grâce a elle

« Devine quoi tu restes a Suna et pour deux ans … »

Shikamaru mis un certain tant a comprendre deux choses de un Temari c'était jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et a présent il se retrouve passablement étouffer par les deux bras de la jeune fille et il allait rester ici pour deux ans …  
Certes il avait un QI de plus de 200 mais son cerveau c'était déconnecter au moment même ou Temari c'était jette sur lui et il n'était pas près de reprendre du service ..

Celle ci vexé du manque de réaction de son ami s'écarta , et lui dis sèchement

« Dis tout de suite que ca te dérange .. tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale hypocrite .. »

Elle lui assena une gifle bien sentie et sortit de la pièce laissant la papier sur la table ..  
Elle se retourna juste avant de quitter la pièce en évitant de la regarder

« Gaara veux et voir et tout de suite .. » 

Shikamaru resta encore un moment assis sur sa chaise totalement ébahi , il n'avait même pas sentit la douleur que la gifle aurrait dus provoquer , Temari l'avait serrer dans ses bras oui un court instant mais c'était déjà ca par ailleurs il doutait que ca se reproduise , il n'avait même pas réagit qui pouvait il si c'est neurones déconnectait a chaque fois qu'elle était la …  
IL se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gaara

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as une marque rouge sur la joue .. » 

« T'a sœur frappe fort .. »

Gaara esquissa un sourire se retenant de rire

« Et peut on savoir ce que tu as fait ? »

«Moi rien c'est elle qui est susceptible … »

Son frère haussa les épaules

« Ne t'inquiète pas … » 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai « 

Répondit shikamaru avec un air désinvolte , il reprit un air sérieux

« Alors comme ca tu nous a choisit pour rester a Suna , pourquoi ? nous ne sommes pas les plus fort de nos clans … »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question quand tu connais le réponse .. »

IL haussa les épaules

« Pour te l'entendre dire ..mais pourquoi m'a tu convoquer ? »

« Parce que je voulais savoir si ca te convenait .. »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse … » 

Gaara esquissa un sourire

« Pour te l'entendre dire ..tu sais ou es Hinata je l'ai chercher toute la journée mais je ne la trouve pas … »

« Tu l'as mise au courant .. »

Il secoua la tête négativement 

« Je voulais mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée .. » 

« Elle ne doit pas être fort loin … » 

Quelques jours plus tôt

_Hinata ,  
Je griffonne ses quelques lignes avec hâtes je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi et j'ai besoin de toi , retrouve moi deux jours a 4h00 devant les portes de Suna , soit discrète , je t'en pris ne le dis a personne il en va de notre survie …  
S.H .  
_  
Le même oiseau était venu apporter la lettre , elle l'avait reconnu sans difficulté il avait une tache rose sous l'aile droite la marque de Sakura , elle avait hésité , elle aurrait été rassurée si Gaara , Temari , Kankuro ou Shikamaru était venu avec elle , mais naïvement elle avait décider de croire que son amie ne lui ferrais aucun mal tout a fais consciente que sa naïveté était mal placée et pourrait lui coûté fort cher .  
Deux jours plus tard a 2h00 une silhouette se profilait dans l'ombre de la ville pour gagner les portes de sorties .

Le soleil commençait tout juste a se lever dissipant peux a peux la nuit , Hinata avançait prudemment car même si elle voulait faire confiance a Sakura une embuscade était toujours une option …

Elle fronça les sourcils ayant l'impression d'entendre bouger , elle activa son byakugan , a un kilomètre environs une jeune femme au long cheveux noir avançait on ne voyait pas son visage cacher par un grand chapeau de voyage

Hinata progressa doucement dans les dunes de sable cette femme n'était sûrement pas une ninja  
Sans qu'elle aille le temps de bouger , la jeune femme disparut , pour réapparaître quelque seconde après derrière elle et l'immobiliser , elle essaya de se dégager mais elle était bloqué la jeune femme qui la tenait allait dire quelque chose quand elle se retrouva arracher a Hinata pour du sable et se fit projeter de l'autre cote de la dune , son chapeau vola et Hinata découvrit le visage de son agresseuse malgrès tout les changement qu'avait subit son visage elle aurrait pu la reconnaître entre mille et malheureusement elle reconnaît également la technique employer contre elle le sarcophage de sable elle allait être broyer

« GAARA NE FAIT PAS CA «

Le sable se relâcha dés qu'elle cria Hinata courut vers le jeune femme tandis que Gaara la rejoignait furieux , il l'attrapa violemment par le bras

« Qu'es ce que tu faisais elle aurrait pu te tuer … »

« Tu es fou regarde c'est Sakura … »  
----------------

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! »

Le ton était sec , cassant et surtout sans réplique

Gaara sortit de l'ombre , il avait renoncer a ses habits de Kage pour ses anciens , il n'en paressait que plus effrayant

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ne joue pas a ca avec moi tu sais fort bien pourquoi ! »

« Tu as l'air d'oublier que je fais ce que je veux . »

Son frère protesta , il vibrait de colère

« Gaara tu n'es pas digne d'être Kage , être Kage ne veux pas dire en faire a sa guise quand vas tu enfin grandir … »

Temari , Hinata , Shikamaru était assis a cote de Gaara tandis que Sakura était assise un peu plus a l'éccart entoure de garde comme le voulait Kankuro

« De toute manière dès demain , elle serra mise a mort , le conseil a accepter que je devienne Kage a te place , resigne toi Gaara c'est une renegat elle ne peux pas vivre .. »

Temari se leva , elle furieuse , elle alla se planter devant son frere fesant trembler la table

« MAIS NON DE DIEU TU ES VRAIMENT CON KANKURO … »

« Temari contient toi s'il te plait .. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir elle s'appretait a s 'égosiller quand Shikmaru lui posa unemain sur l épaule

« Temari laisse tomber , ca ne sert a rien , de plus Gaara est encore Kage jusqu'à demain , Sakura es pour l'instant encore libre »

Gaara comme les autre s'attendait a ce qu'elle envoy bouler Shikamaru mais étonnament elle aquiesa et fit volte face

« Relache la … »

Les gardes s'inclinerent

« Kazekage sama .. »

Ils firent volte face et sortirent de la piece laissant Kankuro seul et fulminant

« Gaara ou es ce que tu vas ? »

« Je pars d'ici .. »

« Pardon . »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu … »

« Je viens avec toi .. »

Tout le monde se retourna

« Je ne suis pas désirable ici , c'est toujours plus sur a deux »

« Tu n'iras nul part sans moi .. »

C'était Hinata qui avait parler le roge lui montant au joue mais le ton était déterminer et surtout sans réplique

« Dans ce cas je te suis .. »

La voix était lasse et sans grande conviction mais malgrès tout un sourire amusé illuminait le visage de Shikamaru

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez partir sans moi non plus .. »

Gaara eu un sourire , il les regarda tous ses amis les plus cher réuni avec lui …

« Vous êtes concient qu'en me suivant vous serrez considérer comme des ninjas déserteurs et banni de vos villages respectif .. »

Il ochèrent la tête

« Dans ce cas … »

Chapitre assez court et fort peu intéressant je trouve mais j'en avais besoin pour introduire le chapitre neuf qui serra nettement plus rélévateur je penses , je suis désolé si il y a des gens qui pensent que mes chapitre on généralement un rythme très lent et que il n'y a pas assez d'action mais je n'aime pas quand tout est dévoillé trop vite voilà vous savez ce qu'il reste a faire


End file.
